Ben 10: Summer Lust
by Ghostface317 v2
Summary: Set 2 Years after the end of Ben 10. Ben and Gwen once again spend the summer with Grandpa. Now as both are going through puberty, Ben & Gwen begin to realize just how much the other has grown. Reboot. Rated M for graphic, often un-conventional sex and incest content. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Lust**

**Chapter 1**

Tossing & turning on the bed wouldn't help it go away. The "it" in question was the erection he had been lumbered with. He couldn't relieve it here in the RV; not with his grandpa and his cousin asleep. Speaking of his cousin, she was the one who gave him the erection. Not physically. She didn't passionately kiss him, nor did she didn't feel "it" up. Heck she didn't even flash him; at least not intentionally.

They had gone swimming earlier that day, and he, by the grace of god, had seen her undressing. First he saw her back, then he saw her waist, her slender waist, then he saw her perfect ass and finally he saw her legs. For him, it was all happening in slow-mo. He hadn't even intended to watch her strip, because he only wanted to scare her. But as he found himself getting into it, his thoughts of an Omnitrix prank were thrown away and replaced by an erection.

Her bathing suit though, that was new. The silver bathing suit made her look even better. It accentuated her curves. It was only then that he realized that somehow, in the space of ten minutes, he was looking at his dork-of-a-cousin, his hot dork-of-a-cousin, in an entirely different light. And it made him feel _good_. Did that mean he loved her? It couldn't, could it? But he couldn't deny what he was feeling. There was no real way out of it. She was making him hard…and he _liked _it.

He snapped back to reality and made a decision. He needed to jack off. He got out of the bed quietly and, quietly, he made a break for the door. Not realizing for one moment that his cousin, Gwen, was not in her bed.

He found a nice and quiet spot and sat down; this was a spot where he could wank in peace. Wank about his cousin. Ben listened around for a second, to make sure that no-one was in the vicinity, and then un-buttoned and un-zipped his trousers, which he quickly slid to his ankles. He took his shirt off, and his boxers then followed, revealing his erection to him, which he gripped tightly.

In the distance, he thought that he heard a twig snap. He looked around for a second, and then, after deciding that no-one was there, began to wank furiously. Images of Gwen filled his head. In the midst of his pleasure, he began to call her name. Well, gasp her name would be more appropriate.

Gwen had gone for a little midnight swim, and as she was walking back she heard her name being called. She stopped and listened. "_Gwen. Oh, god, Gwen_". She recognized the voice as being Ben's. He sounded like he was enjoying himself. So, she decided to take a peek. What she saw shocked her. Ben, her cousin, was masturbating furiously while chanting her name. She KNEW it was wrong for him to be wanking over her; she knew it was wrong to watch, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. As much as it was wrong, she found herself enjoying the experience. She enjoyed watching him, and knowing that it was her who he was wanking over. Gwen was aroused for the first time in her life. She continued to watch him, even as he climaxed; spraying his chest in his own jizz.

_That's hot_, she thought, staring at the pearly white splattered on his chest. She was amazed that a 12 year old could cum so much. Yes, she knew what cum was. Even though she was only 12, her hormones had begun set in. As a girl who had her period early, she looked on the web at _things_ that she probably shouldn't look at. But that was nothing compared to watching her cousin jerk-the-gherkin over her. The taboo turned her on, made her stomach burn with butterflies, and made her want him. But something inside her, _deep_ inside her, knew that it wasn't just lust. It was something much more than that. She wanted to taste his jizz, to drink it, to please him in every which way she could.

She decided to head back, not wanting him to spot her.

While they were to spend another day at the creek, they were on the way to a nearby diner for some breakfast. They, of course, had to share the same dining seat, seeing as there had been a little Stink-Fly related "accident" on it.

Ben wasn't complaining as he usually would, mostly due to the fact that he was extremely nervous. The reason for his nervousness was the mediocre size of the seat, which could only just seat the two of them, meaning that her leg kept brushing up against his. Not that that would make him complain; he was just scared of getting an erection. Which was understandable, really, when you think about it.

Despite what he had done last night, he was not sated; his feelings were not sated. It wasn't just a typical hormonal thing. He began to think that it may not be lust, that worse, it may be love. Not puppy love, but actual romantic love, combined with lust. He felt her leg against his again. He DID love her. And he wanted her. And, against his better wishes, an erection arose.

"Where did you go last night, Ben?" Gwen asked. He froze in terror. Did she see him? "Just for a walk," he stammered. ", Why do you ask?". "Oh, no reason. Just curious. Why? Does my question bother you?". "N-no, not really. I just don't like the idea of someone watching me while I take a leak". _Liar_, she thought.

"We…" she started, but was thrown off by a violent shake, one which threw her against Ben. "Sorry, it's a rough road," Max shouted from the front ", are you kids okay?". "We're fine grandpa" she called out. That was far from the truth; they were far from okay. When she had been thrown against Ben, her hand had landed on his crotch in what was a feeble attempt to steady herself.

She could feel his erection rubbing against her hand. She liked it. But she probably shouldn't have her hand closed around it. That she knew; especially since Ben was looking at her in a mixture of embarrassment, terror, mortification and shame. "Sorry" he muttered, on the verge of collapse. "It's okay" she said, he hand still caressing his erect cock. She'd seen the pictures, seen the videos of them, but to be holding one was so-o-o-o-o much hotter, especially as it was Ben's. The real surprise came when she felt him pulsate through his pants. Four times it happened.

She knew what had happened. He knew what had just happened. "Gwen, I need to go for a pee. Do you mind?". She was too frozen in shock to hear every word. After a few seconds she let go of his dick and sat up, moving forward just enough for Ben to shimmy off the seat. "I'm so sorry", she whispered as he slid under her. Not knowing he'd stopped under her to reply she sat down. Now she could really feel his erection, pressed against her leg. She leapt out of her seat, and Ben sat up. They only shared a quick glance, and she only got a smaller look at his boner, before he ran into the toilet.

Ben didn't come out until they had arrived, which, in itself, took a few more minutes. When he left the toilet, his eyes, for a moment locked with hers. She smiled warmly to calm him. He felt his heart skip a beat. "Ben are you okay? You look a little pale?" Max asked. "I'm fine grandpa," he said hastily ", I just felt a little queasy is all. I'm fine now. Honestly".

"Well, okay. Let's eat" Max said, and then left.

Ben hesitated for a moment, and then Gwen came up to him and grabbed his hand in hers, "C'mon Ben" she said encouragingly, and then let go of his hand. Gwen then left the Rustbucket, leaving Ben who followed instantly after.

For the rest of the day, neither Ben nor Gwen could look each other in the eye, Max didn't seem to notice. So, all was relatively okay.

Once night had fallen, and once Max had fallen asleep, Gwen went for another swim. Again, taking her silver bathing suit with her, the one that helped give Ben a boner. As such Ben was left alone on his bed with another erection. He couldn't go out for a wank yet. Gwen might see him. And he certainly couldn't do it in the RV, what with Max-and-all.

After only five minutes of swimming, Gwen got out of the water. She couldn't swim while she was this horny.

Gwen knew that she needed to get off immediately.

Ben couldn't take it; the tension was literally going to kill him. He needed to wank and he needed to wank now. _Screw the risk_, he thought.

As he approached the clearing, he could hear gasping. He could hear Gwen gasping.

Curious, he decided to take a peek. What he saw made his boner ache for release even more than it already did.

Gwen was masturbating, with her middle finger and her ring finger inserted into her most special place. She was NAKED and masturbating, her bathing suit in a crumpled little pile beside her.

Ben was aroused. Oh, god, he could see her tits, her vagina, he could see it all. For a twelve year old who had only recently hit puberty, had rather nice tits. Her bent legs arched, with unnaturally arousing curves, she was nothing short of a goddess, and that made his heart skip a beat. Ben knew now. He wasn't hot for her; He was in love with her. And if he ever got her, he would be able to get enough. Even looking at her was a total orgasm now. He would be hers. Her love slave. Whatever she wanted, he would give.

But then again, he knew couldn't have her. She was his cousin. So he did the next best thing, he took his shorts off and began to masturbate. Masturbate so furiously it was unbelievable. Her climax came first, with his following about a minute after hers. As he sprayed his load, he groaned loudly. And what made it worse, was that Gwen heard him climax.

She looked in his direction, only just able to see him, and he looked back. A feeling of fear washed over the two cousins. But inside the feeling of fear, underlining it like that taste of chicken you ate two hours ago was lust. While neither of them knew it, they stood staring at each other, fully aware of the implications of what they felt and wanted, for five minutes, without either of them moving.

Gwen stood up, not thinking to grab her bathing suit, and prepared to run. Which was, depending on who was asked, a bad move or a good move. Ben saw her tits jiggle slightly when she did. "Wha…Wha…What…"._ Snap!_ A twig broke in the distance. So, Ben, on a bad impulse, ran towards Gwen's area to hide, forgetting his shorts. His move fuelled by fear of being caught by Max and by lust.

Thanks to her absentmindedness and his, Ben's cock stabbed into her stomach when he reached her. Gwen wasn't angry or disgusted, mainly due to the fact that she was just as scared of being caught as Ben.

His dick was now pressing, HARD, against her stomach, and was smearing his pre-cum over her. She liked it. Fear was forgotten. "I-I-I-I-it was probably just a raccoon or somethin'" he said

Five minutes passed, and nothing happened. It was only then that he realized that he had left his shorts on the other side of the clearing. And then that he realized, that he was practically painting her with pre-cum. Oh, how lust can cloud a mind. "Uh, G-g-g-g-w-w-w-e-e-e-n-n" he stammered. "W-w-w-what?" she asked.

Another five minutes of silence passed, before Ben suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, and Gwen must have felt the same urge, because when he did kiss her, passionately with tongues, she reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Ben, in response, let his hands drop to her waist and then travel over her ass, which he caressed. Before long, the two of them were in a frenzied make-out fest, sucking each other's tongues and lips like it was the last thing that they would ever do. Ben let his right hand slip to the side, and then the fingers on it slipped in between the crack of her ass-cheeks, which he squeezed lightly. She began to lightly nibble and lick at his lips. They gave into lust and love.

Feeling naughty, he slipped his middle and index fingers into the crack of her ass and then pushed them further into her warm rear hole. She gasped in silent pleasure, as he began to pump his fingers inside of her. After a minute of that he removed his fingers from her anus and slid his right hand downwards to grip her thigh, which he then began to pull at. It was almost as if she had the same idea, because she wrapped her left leg around his waist; Tight. Ben didn't even have to attempt it with the other leg, because she wrapped her other leg even tighter around his waist, leaving herself wrapped around Ben.

Ben began to walk slowly, being careful not to trip. But fate of course, had other ideas. In all of his due carefulness carrying Gwen, he didn't notice the small fist-size rock on the ground, and both of them went tumbling to the ground. Ben, of course, went forward, meaning that Gwen landed on her back. She grunted as the air was driven out of her lungs. "Are you ok?" he asked, full of shock and worry. Gwen, who still had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, just came out with "I'm fine, Ben". They began to make out again.

After another five minutes of making out, Ben finally began to feel the underside of his cock rubbing against her now sopping wet folds; it was then that the situation finally dawned on the both of them. They were on the ground about to fuck each other, it seemed like. They looked at each other with eyes full of longing and lust, knowing that it was wrong and that they definitely shouldn't be doing it. But why, oh why, did it feel so right, what they wanted to do. Gwen was probably too young to have children. Besides, if they loved each other, was it truly wrong? "Do you want to, Gwen?". "I-uh, yes I do Ben. I want to. Do you?".

"Yes, I do".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

Gwen loosened her legs ever so slightly, giving Ben room to maneuver. He pulled his right hand out from under her, and grabbed his cock. Next: he guided it over her waiting vagina. He looked at her again. "Do it!" she commanded. He grinned at her command and began to lower himself slowly, gasping as the head entered her flesh. He stopped lowering himself for a second and spent ten seconds getting used to the feeling of her, before he then thrust in. Gwen groaned in a pained whimper. He stopped lowering himself, leaving a little of his cock still not in her "Are you OK?" he asked in shock. "Oh, god, yes. Now fuck me, Ben! Fuck me now!". He let the rest of himself enter her, and then pulled out, leaving only the tip of the head poking at her vagina. He immediately stabbed her with the full thing. This time, though, she groaned in pleasure. So did he.

For a moment Ben just let himself feel her fully, and then he began to thrust for proper. Within seconds, he had picked up the pace, and Gwen was raking her fingernails across his back; there were going to be marks on his back in the morning. In the heat of the moment, both of hands went to her chest and grabbed her nicely maturing breasts. They kissed again. With their tongues probing each other's mouths, and with both of them also sucking on each other's tongues, they now knew _true _pleasure.

Her slick, clutching vagina felt nothing short of heavenly.

He lent backwards, lifting his back upwards, and moved his hands from her breasts to grip her shoulders. With their sex now approaching climax, her legs tightened around him to the point that it hurt, and she pulled him in for another fiery kiss.

After approximately 4 minutes of sex he felt her get tighter.

Their mouths separated, "Gwen, I'm gonna cum" and Gwen bit down hard on his shoulder. The pleasure that the bite gave him, made him blow his top and spray his load deep into her. They both groaned in pleasure as repeated bursts sprayed inside her. "Oh, Gwen! Oh, Christ, you were amazing. I fucking love you!"

Gwen's orgasm was equally blinding in pleasure, as she climaxed too. Her tight cunt hugging his meat as her cum covered it.

He still continued to thrust for a few seconds, before finally removing himself from her. They lay like that for a few more minutes, kissing, touching. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked

"What?"

"That you loved me?"

"Yeah, I did. Did you?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

They separated completely and Ben felt his back finally tough the ground. His eyes shut, as a wave of cold covered his dick, which was wet with her juices. As the seconds drew on, he felt tired. He would've fallen asleep if it wasn't for something landing on his face. He grabbed it and pulled it away from his face. His eyes opened. It was Gwen's bathing suit. He looked for her, to find that she was heading for his shorts, wherever he had left them. His mind was still to clouded to think completely coherently. One thing he did do though, was put the crotch of it to his face, and take a huge snorting whiff of her scent, then suck on the crotch. That act itself lasted for 3 seconds before he shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

Gwen was watching this with glee.

After sucking and biting on it enough, he heard her giggle. He sat up and turned around to see her staring at him, she was wearing his shorts and rubbing the crotch of them against hers. "Great minds think alike" she said. He gave her a goofy smile whilst keeping his lips shut. She ran over to him and sat next to him.

He finally opened his mouth and pulled her bathing suit out. "Sorry" he said. "Don't be," she replied, ", I'm not". "Yeah" he chuckled.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing you know. I really do love you"

"I know. I really do too" she finished a she kissed him deeply without tongues. When they separated, she nibbled his tongue. "Let's get cleaned up, and then we can go back to the Rustbucket" he said when she finished. "Way ahead of ya" she spouted.

Only three minutes were spent in the water, due to that fact that night was now ending and the day was beginning. After putting their costumes on, they walked, quickly, back to the Rustbucket. A couple at last.

_How was it? Did I do good? If any of you hate the sex scene, please be aware that this is a story NOT a porno. I picked this up from Patches0456 because If you read the original, you will see that it has potential. And for your information, I am a writer not a smut peddler. This is just a story that happens to have sex in it._

_Anyway, for now I bid you all adieu._


	2. Chapter 2

_Greeting minions, Ghostface317 here. If you've read this far then I would like to thank you for your continued attentions. Anyway; in this chapter Ben & Gwen are now 13. I did this partly in response to a review, but also to further the story. And if any of you have grievances about this story, then allow me to part some information to you all._

_Shit like this happens all the time where I come from. Probably not the incest part, but certainly kids as young, maybe younger than 12 are having sex. Some even get pregnant._

_I frown upon youth today. I really do._

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks ago it happened. Two weeks ago Ben had lost his virginity, and two days after that; his & Gwen's birthdays arrived. Of course they had sex then. Gwen was his girlfriend after all. What kind of couple would they be if they didn't have sex on their birthdays? A bad couple? Most probably.

All Ben could think about though was those two weeks ago. That night their lives changed in a steaming, frenzied act of passion and love. But since then, they had only had sex one other time; their shared birthday. In almost two weeks they hadn't had sex. And now the lust was reaching unbearable levels. Ben's hard-on's were constant and Gwen had resorted to placing a layer of tissues over her vagina in order to soak up her wetness. Ben let his head hit the pillow, and himself drift into sleep. Tonight he would dream; dream about their birthday sex.

Max was surprised to say the least, when they decided to share their birthday. He hadn't expected that. Not in the least. But none-the-less it was a pleasant change from watching them fight. Sure it was a little unnerving when they sat by each other constantly, but he just assumed that they had finally gotten past the fighting. _'Bout time_, he thought.

"I'm going across the road to get the rest of your surprise," he said, ", so no fighting while I'm gone."

"Grandpa, we're past all that" Gwen said.

Max chuckled, "Well I won't be long. Only about ten minutes".

"That's fine" Ben said.

He left to tend to the surprise, leaving them alone. They liked that he had just left. Their gaze was locked as they both knew what was happening; what they wanted. Ben was sitting in the driver's seat, breaking her gaze to look at her legs. She wasn't wearing pants today, she was wearing a short skirt that came to mid thigh and, in his thoughts, she probably didn't have panties on. Now his erection hurt.

She crossed her legs, showing no small bit of leg. He didn't think that he could get any harder. "Well, Ben?". "What?". "Are we gonna do it or not?" "I thought you'd never ask".

Five seconds passed. "Well?" she asked again. "Oh, right" he stammered as he leapt up and sprinted for the bathroom. She followed, seconds after.

When Gwen entered the small bathroom, Ben was already sitting on the toilet, completely naked from the waist down; his erect cock standing to attention proudly. "Are you wearing panties, Gwen?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were wearing any panties, Gwen" he said. "Oh, actually I am" her words stung him. _Well bang goes that dream_, he thought. "But I can soon remedy that" she added, as she slid them off. Ben could see that the panties were sopping wet. He was surprised when, after she stepped out of them, she picked them up and shoved them in his right pocket. _That's hot_. "Happy birthday" her sultry words breathed into his ear.

He noticed that a little piece of her panties was still sticking out of his pocket. He also noticed that Grandpa Max had been gone for three minutes. _Yes they had a clock in the bathroom_. So they needed to have sex _now_. Gwen, of course, was way ahead of him. She backed up, until her backside was rubbing against his chest, not that he minded, and grabbed his erection. She took her time; slowly rubbing it over her cunt-lips, before she sat down on it, gasping in ecstasy as he entered her.

Her cunt contracted around his meat. She was so slick, so tight, and so hot in every sense of the word. He grunted in pleasure as she contracted again, and again, and again. Finally, she rose up, leaving only the tip inside of her, then slammed herself down _HARD_. They both yelped in pleasure. "Oh, Jesus, Gwen". After she contracted again, she began to bounce up-and-down on him. Ben simply enjoyed her thrusts. She was taking control this time.

Ben however didn't want her to be the only active participant. He wanted a role in their release as well. One idea appealed to him; with Gwen bouncing on his cock like a jackhammer, her clit was free; free for him to play with. She groaned as she felt his ministrations on her. It made her contract again. He knew he would cum soon. _Only one thing left to do_. He pulled his hand from her pussy, and pulled her top off. She wasn't wearing a bra, _good girl_. His hands flew to her tits and tightly clasped them.

Gwen came first, covering him, not just his dick, in her juices. Ben came second, blowing his top, spraying her insides with his seed.

They separated after he had finished cumming in her, and kissed; passionately, tongues-and-all.

"That was fucking amazing" he breathed. Gwen agreed, "I know. But we'd better tidy ourselves up". She sat down on his lap for a second to catch her breath. When she did, his limp dick wedged itself in her crack.

"That feels nice, Gwen"

"I know it does. But grandpa's gonna be back any second. So we really need to tidy ourselves up".

"Gotcha".

They were wrong. It took a further three minutes for Max to arrive with their surprise; a large chocolate cake. Max knew them all too well. Kids, well teenagers now, loved chocolate. The cake was followed by soda and ice-cream. All three treats were eagerly devoured. Presents followed next. Standard gifts really.

8:30pm now; and Ben had woken up from his sleep, from his dream about the last time that he and Gwen had fucked; his hard-on standing to attention as he sat up. Lucky, Max had gone for supper, 'cause Ben couldn't afford to be caught likes this. He didn't want Max to ask questions. Gwen was here. He could ask her for a blowjob, or perhaps more sex.

Would she even want more sex? Was it just a quickie affair? Two short fucks? Did they actually love each other, or was it just hormones? Ben's mind teamed with questions aplenty. He wanted their answers. But how could he get them?

"Ben? You still awake?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm waiting for you"

"What?"

He heard her giggle. It sent blood straight to his cock. "I'm naked Ben. Are you gonna join me or not?"

She was naked. Gwen was naked. She still wanted it; and he certainly wasn't going to pass that chance up. He still wanted it, too. Lucky the blinds were closed. "Well?" she asked. Ben was silent as he got off of his bed and silent as he faced hers. She was on her side with the blanket pulled back revealing her body to him; her perfect bodacious body. Silently he stripped and silently he joined her in her bed. She swung the blanket over him; entrapping him. Her prey.

He could feel her warmth. _So hot_. He could feel her soft skin. _So soft_. He could feel her curves. _So smooth_. He could feel her wetness against his leg. _So-o-o-o-o-o-o wet_.

Gwen pulled him into a deep kiss, eagerly accepting the tongue that he inserted into her mouth. It had been a while. They had so much to give, and so much to receive. His cock brushed against her leg; brushing her with pre-cum.

She gasped. "It's been t-too long-g"

"Ah, f-fuck," he spat; close to cumming ", Gwen, it has been too long. We need to fuck now. Or else I'm gonna cum". Gwen knew he was about to cum, but this time she wanted to try something new. She wanted to try something that she knew he would love.

She threw the blanket off of them both. "W-what…Gwen, what are you?" he started. "You'll see, Ben. You will see" she said as she got off of the bed. He reveled in her naked glory.

"Sit up" she commanded. He followed. "No. Sit on the edge doofus". He followed. _Good boy_, she thought.

Ben stared at her as she dropped to her knees. It hit him; what she wanted to do. Now he was excited. His very first blowjob. She hobbled over to him and took his meat, greedily, into her mouth. _Shit, oh god, OH fuck_, his mind incoherently babbled over and over again.

She brushed her tongue forcefully against the underside of his dick. To Ben it felt like a wet snake. Then it happened; then she sucked. _Oh, F… Oh, J… Oh, M_, he couldn't even think straight now,_ this is so cool_. Gwen rose up… and then slammed down on him, taking his entire length in her mouth. "Oh…Oh, Gwen, th…th-that's so good. I love it". Even with her mouth full of cock, she could still smile.

In the midst of the pleasure, she rose up to lick the tip. Lick it like an ice-pop. Another moan exited Ben's mouth as she vigorously licked it. But licking can only satisfy for so long. She dove down again. Nothing could compare to the ecstatic pleasure he was feeling. NOTHING! Well, maybe their first time together. Yes, that was the best thing he had ever felt: their first fuck. "Gwen, you are so fucking good"

While she was sucking him, she had been frigging herself.

Ben gave it 10 seconds, 20 max, before he came. "I-I'm gonna cum". She wanted him to. She wanted to drink it. She wanted to feel it running down her throat, so she replied; albeit with a mouth full of cock, "_mph…_Go afead baby, I wonk you koo. I wonk koo grink ik. Fo cum". To emphasize her point, she lightly bit his dick, causing him to lose control and cum wildly into her mouth. Gwen sucked and sucked as it came out, sucking up the multiple bursts, drinking it like milkshake. Seeing her drink it only made him cum more.

"Oh, Gwen. Oh, god. I love you, Gwen"

After finishing her drink she stood up and looked at him; poor thing, he's collapsed. Sweat covered them both. Ben was speechless; looking at her with glazed over eyes. _Well, grandpa could be back any second_, she thought, _but what the hell_. She straddled him and kissed him. It was then that Ben knew for that she hadn't swallowed all the jizz. Then that his cum-remnants trickled down her tongue and onto his. He didn't hate his taste. Of course she played with his now limp dick while she kissed him.

They separated.

"Let's get dressed" Ben croaked. _Dry throat; nice_. "Way ahead of ya, limp-noodle". _Oh, she's gonna pay for that._

Like last time it took three minutes for Max to arrive; something in Ben told that it wasn't a coincidence, that Max didn't take three extra minutes both times by accident, but Ben dismissed it as paranoia.

Unlike last-time though, in their hurry getting dressed, they "accidently" put each other's underpants on. They realized instantly, but decided to leave it be. They would change them back at the next opportunity. Whenever that was.

_I know that this is short. But chapter 1 was a special length, so this will be about regular length for the chapters. But that aside; how did I do? Was this chapter better than the last? Please do tell me; and please only give either positive feedback or constructive criticism. If any of you flame me, I will tear your souls apart, and your suffering will be legendary even on this site._

_The next chapter is where the plot begins._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's Ghostface 317! Welcome friends to chapter 3, where the story begins. Also I'd just like to give a shout to all of you for your kind reviews._

**Chapter 3**

He stared at her naked body in reverent awe. Ben was aroused and shocked by Gwen's behavior; aroused due to seeing her dripping wet body; and shocked due to the fact that Max was sleeping not five feet away.

Her slender curves were still as good as he remembered them. Of course, it had only been a week since he last saw them. But as time progressed for the couple; hormones set in even deeper, making the _urge_ even harder to resist. Both of them knew that. They also knew that; sooner or later, the lust always wins.

Regardless of the fact that Max could wake up at any moment, Ben silently but swiftly glided over to his love and placed his hands on her tits. She gasped silently as he began to fondle them.

He kissed her to help silence any of her inevitable moans. The kiss was only short. It probably would've been longer, if not for the fact that Max had just turned over. They both looked at him in fear. _Still asleep._

00000000000000000000

Since they had begun their secret relationship, they had only managed to have sex three times. The spacing was awfully long since their last fuck, and they had both since longed for the thing that they shouldn't have begun to engage in until they were at least 17 years old; if at all, seeing as they were cousins. Ben remembered the times they fucked with longing; their first, their birthday fuck and the oral sex that she gave him. His remembrance, of course, gave him another hard-on. He didn't mind them; he was just sick of the endless lonely wank sessions. Since their fucks, they had been limited to the occasional grope, and occasionally Ben would get to slide his hand up her skirt. But that was all.

00000000000000000000

"Ben, we can't" she moaned. "I know" he replied. But they didn't separate. They both looked forward to the carnival which was to take place the following night. One day to go. In fact it was less than 24 hours till the event. They planned to ditch their grandpa and go off on their own to a more private place. Then they could finally have their release.

00000000000000000000

"Well kids, since the summers nearly over, I've decided to let the two of you go off on your own. But I want you to promise that you'll both keep out of trouble and stay on this site. Okay?"

"Okay grandpa. We will" Gwen said.

Max had made it easy for them. They weren't expecting him to just let them do what they wanted. "What do you wanna do first?" Ben asked. "What about that?" she replied. "What?" he asked again. "That, Ben" she was pointing to a small hut in colored fabric. A fortune teller most probably. "Really, Gwen?", "Of course, doofus", "Well let's go then".

00000000000000000000

The tent was shabby inside, shabby being the kind word. Its smell was even worse. To Gwen, the tent smelt like garbage; rotting garbage. In the middle was a round table with a wilted flowery cloth covering it. The fortune teller, whose face was covered, looked un-believably fake. Ben thought the shadowy teller looked like a man in drag.

"Sit down" It said in a female voice; the It was in fact a she. They complied with the request.

"Whose fortune?" she asked. "Hers" Ben said.

"Your hand…" she requested. Gwen cautiously put her hand forward. They gypsy grabbed her hand forcefully, and began stroking it like a cat. "I see something" she spoke. "What?" Gwen enquired.

Finally the gypsy, with her free hand, lifted her veil. She was the picture of ugly; a dead ringer for the wicked witch of the west. Ben's humorous thought were even less flattering, _I think the ugly stick got beat with her face_. They gypsy looked at Gwen, with her brownish eyes, and spoke in a blood-curdling croak "It is coming. It is coming through the darkness for the both of you"

"What is?" Ben asked, clearly not happy with her act.

"You cannot escape it. It will consume your love. It will consume it all. The time is running out. True-love will die and friendship's lies, and then…only sorrow lies."

"Is this some kind of joke?" He growled at the gypsy. He didn't even have to look at Gwen to know that this was frightening her.

"No…it is no joke. I am not joking. Many think I am; and I am no fake either…Ben"

"How do you know my name?"

"I am no fake," she announce a little over dramatically ", Gwen, you at least must believe". The gypsy knew Gwen's name too. "What are up to?" he growled again. "Nothing. Please…You must believe me. It is your only salvation"

"Who the hell are you?" Gwen asked

"My name is Natasha", she said, ripping the rest of her veil off. After her veil came HER WIG. _She was wearing a wig?_, Ben screamed mentally. After the wig came a fake nose, false teeth, fake eye-lashes and multiple glue-on warts. The gypsy was just a disguise. Underneath her guise she was actually quite an attractive woman. She would've looked a lot better if not for the fact that her hair was so dirty, that its color could not be told. Ben was able to say that it looked like a mixture of orange and brown.

"Is this some kind of reality show?" Gwen asked.

"No it isn't, Gwen. It's far from that" Natasha, if that was even her real name, said.

"Let's go" Gwen announced. "I thought you'd never ask" Ben spat.

They left quickly and without paying, leaving very distressed "Natasha" alone.

"You shouldn't have done that" a man spoke from the blackness. "I had no choice" she said. The man came into her line of view and looked at her sternly. His already graying hair was as grimy as hers. "By even telling her fortune, by touching her, you risked a paradox"

"But it just proved my point. We haven't stopped them"

"We will. But you can't just go and warn them"

"I have to Danny. I can't lose him again. I won't lose him again. And besides; there wasn't even a hint of disturbance when I touched her. You know what that means"

"Yes, Gwendolyn. Yes, I do. Bad news"

"So what can I do?"

"Keep out of sight of them. Don't try anything like that again. I will watch over them. They'll never see me coming a mile off"

00000000000000000000

"What a weirdo," Ben announced to the world, as they walked away ", what kind of person makes a joke like that?", "A sick one, Ben. A sick one".

"But, I've gotta say. That woman looked very familiar. I could swear I've seen her before"

"She did seem familiar"

Ben knew that he had to break the new ice that had formed. "So what do you wanna do now?", "Honestly, Ben?", "Sure", "After that, I need a drink", "And what kind would the lady desire?", "Lemonade, Ben".

"Comin' right up hot stuff". Their encounter with the creepy "Natasha" was instantly forgotten.

00000000000000000000

She'd caused trouble by trying to warn them. He knew that she wasn't thinking clearly. She was thinking with her heart, instead of with her head. He couldn't let her watch over them, she would be a danger to them all; to everything if she did.

She knew that his abilities would help him hide. He was the one that could move at leisure without being seen. Her magic powers were weak, due in part to her heart being broken; but mostly due to the fact that something bad was on the horizon; something very bad. She knew only one thing for sure; she _wouldn't_ let her love die again. That was something she would gladly die before seeing.

He watched the two as they reached a concession stand. Ben bought the drinks. Gwendolyn was right; Ben was a gentleman. It made him sad to know that Ben was going to die. He knew that he could do nothing to save him. A single tear fell from Danny's eye as he realized his own thoughts; he too wanted to save Ben; that tear fell to the ground.

It was a good thing that he was intangible, 'cause Ben just looked UP in his direction.

00000000000000000000

Why did he feel a chill when he looked upwards? He felt it in that gypsy's tent too, but dismissed it. It wasn't cold by any means; so what was it? Was the Omnitrix playing up? He looked at it as he & Gwen walked away. Fine. So what was happening?

They downed the lemonade ferociously. "So, what now?" he enquired. Her gaze told him what. He wanted it bad too. Their holiday was almost over. They needed to have sex immediately. His rising boner proved the point. "But, where?" he asked. "I spotted some uni-sex toilets nearby", "There's gonna be people in there", "I know. But do you honestly wanna pass up the chance to have sex? Summer's almost over". She was right. Gwen was right. This could be their last chance to fuck for a while. "You're right. Let's go" he said hurriedly, dragging her where she pointed.

00000000000000000000

They reached the toilets. Inside there was nobody. Not a soul. That was fantastic. Gwen dove into the nearest cubicle, and pulled her skirt up around her waist. She wasn't wearing panties. _Fuck, yeah_. "I just need to take a whiz first" he said. "Be quick, Ben" she said as she closed the cubicle door over.

This was it. He was gonna have sex with Gwen again. That was great. But he did need a piss, and as he was hard it was gonna be difficult to piss.

"_Benjamin_" a soft female voice called out.

"What?" he asked"

"What?" Gwen quizzed.

"Didn't you call me?"

"No"

He must've heard wrong. They were in a public toilet at a carnival after all; that was perfectly understandable. "_Benjamin_". But there it was again. It wasn't Gwen. So who was it?

Probably just a mother calling for her child outside.

"_Benjamin_". There it was again. But this time it was closer. It sounded very close. "Hurry up, Ben. Your pie's gonna go cold" Gwen called out. Her call went unheard. Ben turned around to see an ethereal woman floating in the air. She was beautiful and she was naked. Her skin was deathly pale. The woman looked like a vampire. Her long, onyx black hair writhed like snakes in the wind. She was calling to him. Her voice was fantastic and soft. Her ruby red lips curved into a tempting smile. But despite all that; he was afraid. He couldn't move. She had him in her mental grip. Finally he began to move, move towards her. Her arms outstretched; beckoning him into her embrace, to receive her kiss. He couldn't fight it. He was powerless. His arms opened to. Something inside of him desired to accept the embrace. Even though he sensed it would be bad if he did. "_Come to me, my love_" it said again "_Let me kiss you, let me caress you, let me embrace you_". He was only half a foot away from her now. "_That's it. Come to me_". As the gap between them began to close, her arms slowly began to close. "_Yes. Almost there, my love. Just a few more steps and we'll be together. Forever_". Now Ben was scared. No; terrified was a better word. Three more seconds, and her arms will close upon him like a trap; and they would never to let him go; never for all eternity. This terrifyingly beautiful woman would have him forever. Ben could feel her now. Her trap; her perfect arms closed around him. Locking him in her embrace forever. His arms closed around her too. Now they were locked tightly. Her feet touched the ground, and his head fell against her shoulder as did hers against his; he could feel her breasts against his chest. He was fucked now, and he was powerless to stop his fate.

"I'm only gonna say this once," a voice called from the other end of the room. Ben using every ounce of happiness, every ounce of strength in him, lifted his head up to look at the source of the voice, a muscular man dressed like that serial killer from the news; Blade, ", PUT! THE! KID! DOWN!". The beautiful creature looked at this man, this savior, with eyes full of malice and rage.

"_The boy is mine now, Phantom. You've lost_"

"Put my fucking boyfriend down. NOW!" Gwen piped in; her voice, full of rage. The creature smiled cruelly at her. "_He's mine now. Mine for eternity_"

Ben frantically tried to think of something, something to help him fight this she-bitch off. _He, uh, he thrusts his fists against the posts and still insist he sees the ghosts_. She still held strong. "Ben, think positively. Think happy thoughts" This Phantom guy called out. That was it. Ben knew just what to do.

_Dun-dun-dun-dun, I bet you didn't expect that Cliffhanger. What will Ben do? Will it work? Find out next time. Remember to review. I crave the sustenance of reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here I am again; with another chapter of summer lust. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

Ben frantically tried to think of something, something to help him fight this she-bitch off. _He, uh, he thrusts his fists against the posts and still insist he sees the ghosts_. She still held strong. "Ben, think positively. Think happy thoughts" This Phantom guy called out. That was it. Ben knew just what to do, _How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a would chuck could chuck would_. It always made him laugh. He spoke it aloud and she yelled in pain.

It was like she'd been hit by a ton of bricks. She let go of him, and he, in anger, delivered a brutal punch to her gut. She dropped to the floor like a newborn kitten; completely limp. "What are you?" he asked the beautiful monster.

"A succubus, Ben" the Phantom guy said.

"What's a succubus? And second of all; who are you?" Ben asked.

"My name's Danny Phantom, I'm here to help. And a succubus, Ben, is a female demon who takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men"

"Danny Phantom? Teenage super-hero: Danny Phantom?"

"I know that it's confusing Ben. But trust me, I am Phantom"

"Well "Danny", is that all a succubus does?"

"No, actually. They often seduce men for sexual intercourse, that itself is usually planned to end in a pregnancy"

"So, wait, that thing wanted to fuck me? To have a fucking kid with me?"

"Not in this case, Ben"

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"While we didn't know that it was gonna be a succubus, we knew that someone was going to try and kill you"

"But why me?" he asked.

Danny clearly didn't want to say anymore, but there was no way out of this without talk. "I don't know. I honestly do not know". "Really? That's your answer?"

"Yes, Ben. That's my answer. Now out of my way; I need to end this bitch now" Danny said as he pulled out a futuristic looking hand-gun from a holster on his left leg. "Adios, bitch". He pulled the trigger and out shot a gleaming silver dart. The dart struck the succubus in the leg, and the creature yowled in horrendous pain. Her image instantly shifted from her beautiful visage, to that of a bat-like body with a dragon-like head. She was hideous. Her eyes were blood red with a mass of black veins in each. Her skin was grey-ish-blue, with a long lion's mane of black hair running all the way down to the bottom of her spine. "_My mistress will avenge me_" it spat. Its tongue was long and slithering like a snake. "_You will all perish_" it screeched.

One final screech came, before it crumbled into dust.

"Let's go" Danny grunted, after splashing a hip flask of water over its ashen remains.

00000000000000000000

They both looked at Danny. He could tell from their faces that they had questions. "Do you know who the creature's mistress was?" Ben enquired. "Yeah" he said truthfully. "Then who?"

"Her name is Kalva. She's a very powerful witch. That's all I'm telling; and all you need to know"

Ben glared at his savior. "You can't say that. Somebody just tried to kill me; I need to know".

"It's for your safety that I can't tell you more. Go and enjoy the rest of your night. Kalva won't try anything again; not for a while at least"

"But…" Gwen interrupted. "Go," Danny commanded ", and whatever you do, do NOT tell your grandpa what happened tonight. He can't know. Now go". They knew that they would not win against this guy, even if he really was Phantom. Ben highly doubted it; seeing as Danny Phantom had only just left school. This guy looked like he was in his mid to late 40's; and he was covered in stubble. If he was Phantom; something sinister was at work.

They didn't go. Danny sighed. "You stubborn little brats". Clearly he couldn't force them to go. He could see that Ben's had was hovering over the Omnitrix. Danny could leave them however. "Byzies" he waved in an overtly camp and smug fashion, as he vanished in front of their eyes. Now Ben was almost a full believer. Five minutes of waiting around proved that he wasn't coming back. "So what do we do now?" Ben asked. "We do what he said. Go back to the carnival…in a little while" Gwen replied. "What does that mean; "a little while"?" he quizzed.

"It means that I'm still horny. We did go to the toilets to fuck didn't we?"

"Yeah. But where do we go now? I saw a group of people go into the toilets; that rules them out. So, where?"

"I know where"

"Where?"

She pointed into the distance; towards a darkened field, and looked at him mischievously. She wanted his answer. "Hell yeah, Gwen". She giggled. Now she would get her release.

00000000000000000000

She was right to choose the field. It was a fair distance away; but just enough to not be seen by anyone. Ben threw himself onto the ground, leaving his arms in the air. He looked at her. She was hot. "What?" she asked. "Come here" he requested; holding out one arm for her. She took his hand, and he pulled her down so that she straddled his chest. He let go of her hand and grabbed her waist with both hands. "What are you doing, Ben?" Her question went un-answered; instead he just pulled her further over him, over his face. Now she knew what he wanted to do. She was excited.

"I want pie" he said, as her skirt covered his face.

She sat down, resting herself lightly on his chin. Now her skirt covered not just his face, but his whole head. He was in total blackness. Her scent filled his nostrils. Her scent was intoxicating.

For a moment, Ben just lay there enjoying the smell, before she finally moved forward and he closed his mouth over her vagina. She gasped as his lips pressed against the outside; sealing her pussy off from the outside world. His tongue stabbed into her. She tasted amazing.

His hands slid around to grip her ass lightly. He started to suck on her the same moment that he began to massage her ass. Like when she gave him his first blow-job, there was only one main participant; the other one was the receiver, nothing else.

For a first-timer he was incredibly skilled. Her cunt contracted around his tongue. It was tightly clamped on him. He only sucked harder while continuing to thrust his tongue into her. "Oh, g…Oh, fuck. Oh, Ben, you're amazing". In the midst of her pleasure, she began to hump his face. Not even that was hurting him; he was too deep in pleasure to feel much of anything, except more pleasure. Gwen was delicious. He wanted her to cum soon. He wanted to drink from her as she did from him. He wanted to swallow every last drop.

He stopped massaging her ass and shoved the thumb on his right hand up her ass. She contracted around his thumb.

Gwen was coming soon, very soon. "B-Ben, I'm gonna cum" she gasped. _That's it. Cum. Let me drink_. While he knew she was about to cum, he shoved his thumb even further up her depths than it was "Gonna…Gonna…Gonna CUM" she yelped silently, as she came. Her cunt became tighter and she began to fill his mouth with her juice. He drank from her; he was so thirsty, gulping every drop that came out, and sucking out more. She came in an impressive amount. She was so delicious; so thirst quenching.

After her mind blowing orgasm, they rolled off of each other, exhausted.

_Uh, oh_, she thought. "Ben?"

"Yeah?" he dreamily asked. "Ben I'm not wearing panties and I've just came" she said. "No worries" he replied, and rolled over to face her vagina again. His solution to any leftover cum was to lap at her vagina like a dog. Once he was satisfied that she was _cleaned up_, he got up onto his knees and stared at her messy, exhausted form. "You were great, Ben" she gasped. "And you were delicious" he countered. Ben was funny she knew that for sure; it was one of the reasons that she loved him.

She reached out for him and he fell into her arms, accepting her hug, as he began to kiss her. Both of them were aware that the other had a very skilled tongue. Gwen's was so soft and smooth, and Ben's was just as good in her mouth as it was in her vagina.

00000000000000000000

"You're five minutes late" Max grumbled. "I know, grandpa" Ben retorted. Max was beat; they were only five minutes late. It wasn't like they'd eloped or something. Max knew what they were doing; but he also knew that they wouldn't elope. _They were either having sex or they just got carried away with the rides_, he thought.

Max didn't entirely approve of what Ben & Gwen were doing, he didn't disapprove of it, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of his grandkids having sex. The Furon's of the planet Gorta often mated with their own family members, and there it was perfectly legal. He knew that he had no right to say who loved who. They loved each other; and if it made them happy, then that was more than fine with him. He still felt uncomfortable about it, though. After all; what person wouldn't at least see something wrong with it?

They didn't even know that he knew. It was his little secret; and they would tell him when they were ready to. Wouldn't they? Well, it was really none of his business.

"Let's get going" he said.

00000000000000000000

"So she did try after all" Gwendolyn spoke with that "I told you so" voice. "Shut it, Gwen. Kalva didn't send a rock-beast or even a rock-snake like last time, she sent a succubus" Danny growled.

"I know. You just told me"

"Zip it"

This argument was futile. Kalva had just sent an assassin to kill the young Ben, and they were arguing? "We know she won't try anything for a while; but we don't know when she'll re-surface again. She could take years to re-surface for all we know" he screeched.

"I know. We shouldn't just wait. We need to leave and we need to find her NOW!"

She took it from his sigh, and then from his silence, that he agreed with her. "Good" she then added.

00000000000000000000

Getting to sleep proved hard for Ben; with all the questions that ran through his head, sleep was damn near impossible. Why was someone trying to kill him? Why did they send a seductress instead of a proper Hitman? What the hell were they up to? And was that really Danny Phantom who saved him? The identity of that gypsy also perplexed him; who was she? What the hell was her game? For the first time in a long while, he didn't have a hard-on in his bed. His thoughts were too occupied with the current train of events for sex.

He did have oral sex with Gwen earlier; but that was more of a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. Besides; they were gonna have sex anyway, and that was before all that weird shit happened.

Ben wasn't tired, but he WAS getting thirsty. There was some soda in the fridge; that would slake his thirst for now. He quietly got off of his bed, and tip-toed towards the fridge. It was in there; Coca-Cola, that would do nicely. An ice cold coke was just what he needed. He took it silently and headed out just as silently after closing the fridge door. He made sure not to disturb Gwen or his grandpa when he exited.

After silently sipping on the drink he exhaled loudly. He was growing up fast now. He knew that. He had already lost his virginity to Gwen; and that was before he turned twelve. Now people were trying to kill him. Suddenly Ben didn't want to grow up; he wanted to be five years old again. To cuddle on his favorite teddy; and for his mother to bring him a warm glass of milk.

Growing up wasn't all that bad. He had a girlfriend that he was very much in love with. She loved him too. That was all that, in his opinion, was good about growing up; real, physical love. Besides love, there was nothing waiting for him in adulthood; nothing at all.

He finished his soda with gusto. After dumping the can he headed back to bed.

00000000000000000000

Just a few short weeks later; after they had gone back home; after school had started, his life ended. He was notified that Gwen was moving. Her father had accepted another job at a much higher pay rate. To their families he was happy for her, but behind closed doors he cried his eyes out. He cried, and he cried, and he cried and he cried. The woman he loved was leaving. Now he was alone.

He wanted to be five again, with the teddy and the warm milk, and he wanted to crawl into his warm bed and watch cartoons. _I wanna be five again, I wanna be five again, I wanna be five again_. He didn't want to be growing up anymore. He didn't wanna grow up.

_There we are. Chapter 4 is done and dusted. How was it? Oh, in case any of you are wondering; Gwendolyn's costume is the same as it was in "Ben 10,000" while Danny's, if you didn't catch it in the last chapter, is Blade's costume, specifically the Wesley Snipes version._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is a slightly longer Chapter 5. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

When Ben had heard that Gwen was leaving, he cried his eyes out in silence; he'd never told anyone that, not even Gwen when he talked to her. They'd had phone conversations once or twice, they'd even traded e-mails. But all that only lasted for a few months.

That was four years ago. Now that he was seventeen years old; he hadn't seen Gwen in a long time. He couldn't be sure that she even had those feelings still. _Was it just a fling?_, he asked himself. Would their love be dead now? Did she even love him in the first place; or was it just hormone-fuelled lust. He had loved her then; he loved her now. He would always love her.

00000000000000000000

Last month, Ben's father announced that Gwen and her family were to move back to town. Ben had been nothing short of ecstatic. Of course he kept most of his joy to himself. To the rest of his family, he was happy to see his cousin again; to himself however, he was glad to see his love again. He had something to make him happy again.

00000000000000000000

"Hey Ben, we're almost there" his father announced. _Oh, boy_, he thought, _here we go_. His anticipation was killing him. What would she look like now? She had only just started puberty when they had the affair; so what the hell would she look like now? His mouth watered at the thought. He only hoped that his dick would behave itself.

He saw the drive-way of their new house. _Whoa-mama!_ They pulled into the large two car drive-way.

Gwen & her parents had been back for three days now; this was their welcome home party. That's why they were heading over there. They were a few hours early, nut that was understandable. They were all gonna help them sort out the party. His parents had brought some food; not much, but it should be enough. Gwen's parents were gonna sort out the drinks. Hopefully.

His parents worried silently about the drinks; Gwen's parents were very busy as of late. The movers were slightly late with the last van load of stuff.

Ben didn't give a damn about that though. All he really cared about was the girl he had sex with four years ago.

They were there. _This is it_. They exited the car and made their way up to the door. _Here we are_. The door opened. When it opened he saw an incredibly hot teenager; it didn't take him long to realize that it was Gwen. _Jesus Christ. She's gotten hotter_.

He stood there dumbstruck. Gwen was hotter than ever. Since he had last seen her, she had grown a lot. Her breasts were larger and fuller; pity he couldn't see them.

She was beautiful. He thought that she was beautiful then, but now her beauty was on par of goddess. She smiled at him. "It's great to see you all again," she said to them, enveloping Ben in a hug ", my family's inside". "_It's been so long_" she whispered into his ear. Her hot breath against his ear made his blood rush. "Hi" he greeted. They separated and Ben's parents filed past him. Leaving only them standing at the entrance. "You've grown" he said, ogling her. "I see you have too" she replied, ogling him too. They noticed each other's glances and blushed. She took his hands in hers momentarily and caressed them. "Come on in, Ben" she said. His heart fluttered while she held his hands; feeling their warmth and softness.

She pulled him in and closed the door; letting go of his hand and then leading him into the living room, where her parents and his were.

00000000000000000000

"Erm, there's not enough drinks" Ben's mother announced. "What?" Gwen's mother asked. "I said that there's not enough drinks" she repeated. "Oh, you know what? That's my fault. Sorry" Gwen's father piped up. "Well let's go get some," Ben's father added ", it's not like the guests are gonna be here soon. There's just over two hours". Silence filled the room. "Well I'm game for it," Gwen's father added ", anyone else wanna come?". The other three adults all volunteered. Part of Ben was happy about this, the other was nervous as hell. He would be alone with Gwen; maybe. "Ben, Gwen; what about you?" his mother asked. "Nah, I'm a little tired. Hot car, ya know" he said.

"What about you, Gwen?"

"Me? I'm fine. I'm just gonna finish the last of my unpacking"

The adults, after some consideration of what car to take, left; they took Gwen's parents car.

Ben & Gwen were alone. They were left all alone in the uneasy silence; both of them rubbing their arms in shyness. "So…?" he started. "I was gonna wait until later, Ben, but since they've gone out, I can do it now" she said. _What's she gonna do?_, he pondered.

"I missed you" she said.

"I missed you too"

They both had so many things to tell each other; so many things to confess; and profess.

She looked so hot. She had, from what he could see, filled out nicely in all aspects. Her curves were now shapelier than he remembered. He silently wondered when the last time was that she wore pants was, as he stared at her hips. _So curvy_. Her dark grey skirt came to just below mid-thigh. Her stockings made her fantastic legs look even better. _Oh, god, I'm getting a boner_. "So…how've ya been" he asked. "Well, I've been doing well. Thank you for asking". "I don't mean that. I meant; are you seeing anyone". She chuckled at his question. "No, Ben, I'm not. I've never seen anyone. That is except for you…" she trailed off. "Yeah it's the same for me. I just kinda fell into a private depression after you went. I've never had a real girlfriend except for you".

Gwen was speechless. He never said anything about that during their calls or their e-mails. Did he still love her? "What about now?" she asked. "I've just been the same really". "No Ben, I mean do you still like me? Do you…?" "Of course I do Gwen. I loved you then and I still love you now". He realized that he had just spat out all of his feelings for her, and hadn't even bothered to look at her. Gwen was flabbergasted. _He still loves me. He still loves me_. She was ecstatic until she looked at him. He was regretting having said it. He had turned away from her. "Ben, look at me", he didn't. "Ben, for god's sake, just look at me" she grabbed his arm and forcefully turned him towards her. Their eyes met. Not; "met" wasn't the right word, locked was. Their locked eyes were full of love, sadness, happiness, pretty much every emotion there was. He rested his hands on her arms and exhaled. "I shouldn't have said that, Gwen. I'm sorry". "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you said it". Now she'd done it. One more glance; and then their glance was broken. Broken by the furious speed in which their lips locked. They both let themselves be consumed by the passionate kiss that they were locked in. Her arms locked around his neck like a bear-trap; his locked around her waist like steel. Four years of sorrow and waiting had all culminated in this one kiss that was unlike any of their previous kisses. It felt better; and they both knew for sure that in each of their hearts lied love.

Their mouths opened to welcome each other's tongues.

They broke their frenzied kiss after another five minutes. "Oh god, Gwen, I love you so much". "I love you too, Ben. It's been too long". Another three minute kiss ensued. After they broke this one their lungs were empty; both of them gasped greedily for the precious air. They were close. Close enough for her to realize that his erection was poking her _special area_ through her clothes. "How long are they gonna be?" he asked. "No idea". Another kiss; and they both didn't give a shit that their parents could arrive while it happened, but they knew that they _needed _to have sex; immediately.

"Gwen…?" he breathed. "My room; now" she understood his unasked question. They hurriedly headed up to her room. She kicked the half open door fully open and threw him onto her bed. He landed flat out on his back; but rather than stand up again, he ripped off his jacket and threw it to the floor. Gwen stood watching in the door frame; very aroused. "Shirt, too" he complied, throwing his shirt on top of his jacket. She ogled his muscular form. _Oh, he's worked out a bit_. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She threw the key into a dark and distant part of her room. On came the bedroom light, and off came her top. He could see her breasts, or at least her bra covered breasts. _Fuck!_, he screamed inside his head, _her tits are perfect. They're much bigger than last time_. Her bra had them pushed up in a tempting fashion. "Jesus Christ!" he groaned. She grinned mischievously as she kicked her shoes off. "Pants off" she ordered. Off they came; underpants, shoes and socks too. Ben was naked on her bed.

Slowly her hands crept around her back and grabbed the clasp of her bra. She pulled it open and the straps separated, and fell off of her shoulders. The only thing that was keeping her bra covering her tits was her. Finally she let he arms fall free; and it fell to the floor. He could finally see her tits. _Jesus-mother-fucking-tap-dancing-Christ_. They were perfect. She had only just hit puberty when they had the affair; and now that puberty was done with her, it had left a precious gift: her magnificent breasts.

He exhaled loudly at the sight. His throbbing erection was standing to attention, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Her juices were waiting for him.

Without waiting for another signal for him, she removed her skirt and continued towards him seductively, stopping at the edge of the bed. She was only inches from him; her attire was down to stockings & panties; he was waiting for her to remove them. She knew he was waiting for her to remove the last of her clothing, what he didn't know was that she intended for them to play a part in their up and coming sex.

She lifted her right leg into the air and placed it on his chest. She was warm through the stocking, if a little sweaty; but that only added to the pleasure of what he was feeling. He groaned again as she moved her foot along his chest, caressing him. The foot travelled to his erection and stopped. She smiled at him and began to caress his cock with her foot. It travelled over the tip, and she let her big toe brush over his bell-shaped tip. He groaned in pleasure as her ministrations on his hard-on intensified. "Gwen, if you keep that up I'm gonna cum". While she wanted to continue rubbing her foot on his dick, she wanted the sex more; so she reluctantly removed it and set it down on the floor. Ten seconds passed, and then she lifted the other foot onto his torso. This one travelled upwards, momentarily halting on his heart. His hands grasped her foot and slowly massaged it. She pulled it from his grasp. While she liked the felling he was giving her, she had something else in mind; Ben didn't give a damn what it was, he was too busy just ogling her beauty and body. Her foot continued its slow journey upwards, its softness travelled over his throat and onto his chin continuing up till her foot rested on his lips and her toes were pressed against his nostrils. He took a whiff of her. The smell made him more aroused, if that was possible, than he already was. Her toes glided away from his nose and pressed against his lips. He fully opened his mouth to great them. His open mouth provided the chance for her intent choice; she slid as much of her foot as she could into his mouth without choking him. If pleasure could kill, then they were both in serious danger. He sucked on her, letting his tongue run across her toes. He sucked again, again, again and again. "Ah, Ben. Oh, fuck that's good. I love you".

Only so much foot-sucking could fulfill them before the urge to fuck rose up again. She slowly removed her foot from his mouth, letting it brush his lips as it left. She put that foot on the ground and put her hands around them stockings. "Let me" he said; and stood up off the bed. She wasn't going to argue or tell him to get back on the bed. She wanted him too. His hands made contact with the front and he dropped to his knees taking the front into his teeth. He removed his hands and began to pull down with his teeth. Slowly they slid; down, down, down, until they reached her feet. She lifted them and he stared in awe at her body again. His hands rose up to grab the front of her panties, which he pulled down with his teeth like her stockings before. He made sure to get a good whiff of her arousal as he did so. Now she was naked like him. He stood up to face her. His hand clasped her breasts at last; massaging them like a machine. "Ben, you've gotta suck 'em" she gasped. He certainly didn't want to pass up an opportunity like that. He devoured them ferociously. They felt _great_ in his mouth. They were so soft and tender, and _so_, so juicy.

"Sex," she screamed ", we've gotta have sex now". "Way ahead of ya" he said as he removed his mouth from sucking one of her tits.

They let go of each other and she threw herself onto the bed; raising her legs high, inviting him in. He slowly set himself down on the bed. Entering the cul-de-sac her legs created.

He placed his manhood at her entrance "Do it!" she commanded. He thrust into her. She was _so_, so tight; and _so_, so good. It had been too long for either of them. They both groaned in pleasure. Her cunt collapsed around him; squeezing the life from it. He began to thrust. They were together again. This time though, his thrusts were furious and life threatening. "Gwen, ah fuck…oh, Jesus". More thrusts, more, more, she simply couldn't get enough of the thing that she had been deprived of for four long years. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist; so tight that she could strangle his life away from him. He dove in for another kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulders. Rather than just rake her fingernails across him, like their first time, she let them go a little deeper this time. Each scrap drew blood. Ben couldn't even feel the pain. There would not be sores this time; this time he would have scars.

"So good," he muttered ", so good"

"Ben, it's been too long"

"I know Gwen. Let's do it whenever we want. Let's fuck all the time"

"Hell, yeah. But what if…?"

"…if you get pregnant?"

"Yeah"

He stopped his thrusting.

"Oh, crap, you're right. I don't wanna get you pregnant"

He tried to remove himself, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Gwen?"

He could see the look on her face, she didn't want to get pregnant but the lust was over riding her fear; as was his. "Fuck it" he yelled and resumed his thrusting. Her nails dug tighter into his shoulders drawing more blood. "Keep going" he screamed. She scratched and cut his shoulders more. "Yes, yes, yes, Ben. I'm gonna cum". "I'm gonna cum too". "Then cum in me. Do it. Fucking cum in me, Ben". He didn't refuse her, and blew his top. He came inside her, filling her up so much, and she came around him, covering him in her honey.

Even having their release didn't stop them from fucking. He continued thrusting into her with abandon. Finally though, he collapsed on her; tired. Her legs let him out of their grip, and her nails removed themselves from his flesh. After minutes of regaining air, she spoke "What if I do get pregnant?". "Well, I guess every guy wants to be a dad eventually. If you do get pregnant, then I guess it's my time". "So you wouldn't care?". "Would I hell. Gwen I love you. Whatever happens to us, I'll love you". They kissed again. "You have no idea how happy that makes me" she said.

"The others could be back any second" he said. "I know, Ben. Let's get dressed"

They separated and Ben began to get dressed. It was then that Gwen noticed the blood running down his back. She'd cut him bad. "Uh, Ben?", "Yeah?", "You're back's bleeding". His hand went up to his back and wiped off a fair amount of blood. "That's a lot" he said as he looked at his hand. "Sorry" she said. "It's okay, Gwen. You got any paper towels?", he asked. "There's some in the bathroom, I'll go get…what the hell?" she yelped. "What?" he asked; his voice full of concern and alarm. "Your back, Ben; the cuts have just healed up"

"What?"

"Your back, Ben. My scratches are gone. They just healed up in seconds"

"Oh, that!"

"What do you mean "that"?"

"I found out a couple of weeks ago. I burnt my hand with hot water. The damage disappeared in seconds. It's probably just an Omnitrix feature"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot, Gwen. I was too excited about seeing you again"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

He stopped the conversation when he realized that his hand was still covered in blood. "Uh, Gwen?". She got the gist of what he wanted; the paper towels. "I'll go get them" she said.

Gwen sped out of the room to get them. Ben was alone in her room now. He took his time to look around the place. There were a great number of unopened boxes in the place. He looked at the floor. It was covered in his and her clothes and under things. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and his feet fell on the floor. They touched something; he looked down to see what it was. His feet were on her stockings. He remembered the taste of them in his mouth. Boy, they did some crazy shit. He wondered if she would be up for any of it again; he certainly was.

Ben was curious about them. He picked the stockings up and felt them in his hands. They felt good. He licked the crotch of them. Tasty. But he wasn't satisfied; he wrapped them around his dick, loving the feeling of them against it. "Now this looks familiar" Gwen said from the doorframe. He knew what she was on about. He could remember that this happened their first time; when he tried to all but eat her bathing suit. "I can explain" he said. "No need Ben. I like watching you do it. I remember last time. Did you know I've a few new bathing suits? Hotter ones. And I've got a few bikinis; interested?"

"I love you, Gwen. I really do"

"I know, Ben. I do too. Anyway I've got the paper towels" she threw them to him, and walked over to him. She sat on his lap; on-top of his stocking wrapped dick. She spat on her hand and wiped it over his back, then proceeded to pick up a paper towel and wipe up the drying blood. "There, that's better"

"Thanks, Gwen"

"Don't mention it"

She got off him and put her panties on, followed by another pair of stockings and then her clothes. "What about these?" he asked, referring to her other stocking which were _still_ wrapped around his dick. "Keep 'em," she said "have you still got those panties I gave you on our birthday?"

"I had 'em for a while, but after I'd jizzed in 'em a few times I thought that I'd better get rid of them. I also didn't want my mother seeing them. She'd probably get the wrong idea"

"Oh"

Ben was happy at his gift. He had something new to wank with when he was alone. He shoved them in the inside pocket of his jacket, and then put all of his clothes on. After they were both dressed, and they had brushed their own hair, they shared one more passionate kiss and then headed downstairs. Their parents arrived exactly 13.5 seconds after they turned the TV on. "Sorry we're late. We got stuck in traffic" Ben's father said. "That's okay, we were just watching TV" Gwen replied. If only the adults knew how much they were lying.

_How is this chapter? Please do tell._


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a strong nature, and some incredibly strong language. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6**

_The gypsy looked at Gwen, with her brownish eyes, and spoke in a blood-curdling croak "It is coming. It is coming through the darkness for the both of you"_

"_What is?" Ben asked, clearly not happy with her act._

"_You cannot escape it. It will consume your love. It will consume it all. The time is running out. True-love will die and friendship's lies, and then…only sorrow lies."_

00000000000000000000

Ben jolted awake. The dream, no; nightmare of the gypsy's speech those four years ago flooded his dreams of the night just gone. Her words haunted him, _"You cannot escape it. It will consume your love. It will consume it all. The time is running out. True-love will die and friendship's lies, and then…only sorrow lies."_.

Her words frightened Gwen and he wasn't happy about that. They both shrugged of what she said to them, coldly in front of her. But the words still haunted him. They had been haunting his dreams for ages now. They started on his seventeenth birthday. He didn't tell anyone. Not even Gwen knew about them. He didn't want her to worry.

Lately he had begun to doubt himself. Was the gypsy really lying; or was something coming for them? He shrugged off his superstitions to focus on the sleeping goddess next to him. His love; his cousin Gwen. She was so beautiful; so perfect in every way.

She had moved back home one and a half months ago, and they had realized their love yet again. In one un-believably heated session of frenzied sex, they both realized that what they felt those years ago wasn't hormones or anything else. It _was_ love.

Gwen stirred slightly, and shifted in his bed. She was naked in his bed after last night, when they had more sex. Their parents were away for the weekend; a couples retreat of all things. That had given Ben & Gwen the perfect excuse to have a weekend together. The adults didn't know. Of course they wouldn't, they could never know of what the two of them had or did. Gwen chose his house for the sleepover. They did it on the living room floor, in the shower, on the kitchen floor, and of course in his bed. This was only the beginning of the second day. He threw the quilt off of them both. It landed on their mess of clothes and under things. They used condoms last night, and she used "the pill" as well.

He stood up, leaving her asleep on the bed. She looked so peaceful asleep.

Ben needed juice and he needed it now.

00000000000000000000

The juice was refreshing. It was cooling and smooth as it ran down his throat; the perfect cure for a nightmare.

"Mornin' Ben" Gwen called from the middle of the stairs. Her sweet voice made him turn towards her. All she was wearing was her bra and panties. "Good choice, Gwen". "Mmm, don't you know it" she said flirtatiously, swaying her hips seductively as she continued her descent.

"What do ya wanna do today?" he asked. "Um, we can't just stay in, so why don't we…?" she started. "…go on a date" he finished. "Really, Ben?". "Yeah, why not?". "But where?". "How about Terry's Clothing Empire? It's still there you know". "It is? Let's go. I've got some money from my parents. I might buy something for us" she said with a hint of seduction.

"Great. Let's just get dressed first. I don't think we can go like this" he said, referring to his nakedness and her near nakedness. "Wise choice" she replied.

00000000000000000000

It took an hour for them to get to the mall which was outside of their town. It was worth it though. No-one recognized them there, so they were free to be a couple at their leisure. Here they could go on a date, laugh, kiss and enjoy themselves. And everyone would treat them like regular couple. The two of them went into store after store, enjoying themselves, unaware that they were being watched and followed.

"Here it is Ben" she said, pointing to her desired shop: Terry's Clothing Empire. "I told you it's still here" he replied as she dragged him into the shop.

The two of them walked through isle after isle, trying on item after item. "Hey Gwen, could you try this on?" Ben suggested with a laugh, holding up an extremely small and revealing two piece silver bikini, Gwen was silently reminded of her bathing suit.

She laughed, pulled it out of his hands; holding it up to her body she suddenly looked back at him with gleaming eyes. "Okay," she replied with an innocent voice. ", but only if you try _this _on first" she then added, lifting her hand to reveal an even smaller and even more revealing black Speedo. Ben suddenly looked nervous and stuttered "Uh, on second thought that bikini doesn't suit you". She only laughed and grabbed Ben and dragged him to the changing room.

"I thought I said it didn't suite you!" he yelled. "Oh, but I think it does, Ben" she said as she pushed him into a seat. She darted into a cubicle. Little under a minute later she walked out. Ben got hard. The bikini accentuated her curves, enough was covered to be legal, but enough was left to give an arousing, tempting view of her body. "Well, Ben...?" she purred. "I...it's f-f-f-fine, Gwen. Oh, Jesus, it's fine". She chuckled at his stammering arousal. His breathing intensified. "Come on" she said, as she gripped his hands tightly and led him into the cubicle.

She closed the curtain; leaving them alone. He was full of arousal, sweating furiously because of it. She kissed him deeply; she could taste his last soda on his breath. Quickly, she undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants; she pulled them along with his underwear, down to his ankles. She pulled the front of the bikini bottoms aside and threw herself onto his dick. She was silenced by the kiss. Up, she bounced, and down she went, and up and down, and up and down, and up and down, and up and down, and up and down she went before he came.

Gwen then lifted herself from his dick and sucked it clean of all juices; her ring finger of her right hand stopped his cum from leaking out of her. He slid his underpants up when she was done sucking him clean, and then his pants, and did his belt. "I need a tissue, Ben" she asked. Ben knew why. He handed her one from his inside pocket, and then left.

00000000000000000000

The traffic wasn't as bad getting home, so it didn't take as long this time, but they did stop off to get something to eat; a nice little restaurant that served Italian food, that took a little while. The food there was excellent, Ben enjoyed it, Gwen enjoyed it too, but Ben didn't pay too much attention to the surroundings, as Gwen was playing footsie with him. All today she had been in quite a sexual mood. He knew why; she liked to see him get embarrassed. _He looks so cute when he's embarrassed_, she thought. Apart from the fuck in the cubicle, and the footsie, she had been her usual self.

Little after two hours after they had left the mall, they arrived home. Immediately she stripped in front of him, and changed into her new bikini; in front of him also. "Get on the floor" she commanded. He complied and stripped for her.

She picked up her stockings and shoved them in his mouth. He got up on his knees and, with a closed mouth, kissed her. She got down on all fours and reared her ass up for him. After she'd wiggled her ass a little, she pulled her bikini bottoms down and pulled her ass-cheeks apart. "Come on, Ben" she growled with lust. With her stockings still in his mouth, he eagerly thrust into her ass. He let out a muffled groan of pleasure. She felt so, so good. "Go on" she whispered. Finally he began to thrust. In, out, in out, in out, in out, in out; Ben loved doggy-fucking her, she loved it too. In, out, in out, in out, in out, in out; god, she was so good; so, so hot, and so-o-o-o-o-o-o tight. Her ass contracted around him. He groaned again, and began to intensify his thrusts.

"Ben, oh god, Ben, You're so good. But it's a shame I'm gonna have to kill you and your entire fucking family, you worthless piece of fucking shit. I'm gonna enjoy watching you bleed" Gwen spat, as her voice turned demonic. Ben threw her off of him in shock and stood up. He took her stockings from his mouth and looked at her in terror and anger.

"Is this some kinda joke, Gwen?"

"No. No joke. I just under exaggerated my desire to watch you bleed. You worthless freak"

"Gwen, stop joking. This is getting sick"

"The only thing that's sick here Ben, is that you're fucking your cousin you stupid, worthless fucking inbred freak"

Her words made him realize. This wasn't his Gwen. But who or what was it? "Who are you?" he demanded. "That is my little secret" she growled. "Who are you and what have you done with Gwen?" he demanded. "I killed that bitch, and her baby too. Your child"

Was Gwen pregnant? Was she pregnant with his child? Had this freak killed them both? He couldn't know these answers. All that concerned him now was this monster who was in the form of Gwen.

IT stood up and grinned at him. IT's eyes went red, blood red, and the image of Gwen passed like a ripple in a pool. In the place of the "Thing" was another beautiful girl. He knew the style of her clothes instantly. Her silvery hair was also a dead give-away. "Charmcaster!" he screamed. "No, Tennyson. I'm not my freak of a sister. That bitch is far too nice. I, Tennyson, am Kalva. Her much more beautiful and much smarter, older sister"

Ben knew her name. Phantom told it to him. She was the woman who sent the succubus to kill him. "You! Why do you wanna kill me? Why did you send a succubus-wotsit to kill me?"

She just grinned sadistically and laughed cruelly. "Oh, like I'm ever gonna tell you that"

"I'll stop you whatever you're planning!"

"That's the beauty of it, Tennyson. What I'm planning, you can't escape. When I am finished with you, I will consume your love. I will consume it all"

"What the hell are you planning?"

"I don't really feel like telling you that. But I will say this: Silence Will Fall. It will fall on you and your whore, and it will consume all you and her hold dear. Your time is running out. True-love will die and friendship's lies, and then…only sorrow lies"

"The gypsy's rhyme"

"Yes, Tennyson. Do you know who that gypsy was; by the way?"

"Who?"

"It was Gwen; a future version of her, come to stop me. Along with that Phantom prick"

Ben was pissed. The gypsy had been telling the truth; trying to warn them, and he & Gwen had coldly dismissed her. And what's worse; the gypsy was in fact an adult Gwen in disguise.

"But enough of that; I must say goodbye now. I will return soon to complete my plans. Treasure your last days, Tennyson. For when I return, your love with Gwen, even your own life will never have happened"

_Screw this_, he thought, turning his attention to the Omnitrix, _it's time for six arms of fun_. He slammed his palm down on the dial; nothing. "Sorry, Tennyson, but I disabled your Omnitrix. No more monster-morphing for you. Ever!"

"I will stop you! Whatever you're planning!"

"You won't, and you can't. Now, Ben…wakey-wakey!"

00000000000000000000

"Wakey-wakey, Ben!"

He opened his eyes; Gwen! He was looking at Gwen. Had it all been a dream? "You looked like you were having a vivid dream. What was it?" she said. Ben looked at her attire; the grey bikini. The place they were in; the changing rooms in Terry's Clothing Empire. "Just a little nightmare, I've been getting 'em a lot lately"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"They're just nightmares, Gwen"

"Well, what were the nightmares about?"

"Just some witch tryin' to kill us. Tryin' to erase us from time I think"

"Kalva?"

"Yeah, that was her name. Have you been having them too, or do you just remember what Phantom said?"

"Yes, Ben. I've been having them too"

_Dun-dun-dun-dun! Dun-dun-dun-dun! Dun-dun-dun-dun! Now this sh#t's getting' serious. Oh, and just so ya'll know, this story is now just over halfway through._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ghostface 317 is here once again. I can never die! Anyway, thanks for all your reviews; I really do appreciate them. Here my friends, is where everything will begin to change._

**Chapter 7**

Today was the day. The day his parents came back; Gwen's were coming back too of course, that went without saying. Today was Sunday. They were due back at 5:30pm, that gave them both another chance to fuck. That was, if she wanted to. Ben loved her dearly and was just as concerned for her as she was for him, when they found out about their shared nightmares. Or were they nightmares?

In the "nightmares" a woman approached them. Her name was Kalva, and she was related to an old foe of theirs: Charmcaster. Kalva was a witch just like her younger sister was. But in the "nightmares" Kalva was so much more powerful, and far more vicious. And she wanted them for true-purposes they could only guess.

Hate filled his heart. Hate for his own arrogance and stupidity. He had been warned about Kalva, and he hadn't listened. So somehow, without any hope, he knew that it may already be too late to save him and his love. Kalva's words haunted him still, she said that "Silence Will Fall" whatever that meant. Thinking about it made him wince. But he also remembered something else from his dreams; Kalva hinted that Gwen was pregnant, pregnant with his child. Even though Gwen was his cousin, she, as Kalva said, could be pregnant. Ben could be about to become a father. But could he discuss it with her? Could he discuss the possibility of parenthood at only 17 years?

"You were thinking about the dreams again; weren't you?" Gwen asked. "Yeah. Kinda" he faked. "What aren't you telling me, Ben?" "I don't know what you mean" he faked again. "Bullshit, Ben. I know there's something else up. So tell me what it is. Now!" she demanded.

He sighed. There was no way out of it. She had _that_ way with him. She knew when he was lying. "Kalva said something, Gwen. But since it was a dream, well nightmare, I don't even know if she was right" "Well, what did she say?" "She said that you were pregnant; pregnant with my child". Was she hearing him? Did she just hear him say that he thought she might be pregnant? "Ben. I might be. I mean we both used protection. Various methods of it. But with the Omnitrix accelerating you're healing among other things, the fact is, you might not even be human anymore. Hell with the way I use magic, I might not be. I'm starting to doubt if we're even related anymore"

It hit him then that she might be right. But what if…? "I'm gonna check, Ben. Just in case I am" "What if you are?" "Well we did talk about it. Even if you're against it, I wanna keep it. I always wanted to be a mom one day" "Gwen, I always wanted to be a dad one day. I would be honored if you'd have my kid" "I love you". They kissed long and sweet, their mouths exploring and tasting as they had done so often before. "I'm gonna get a test. You wait here"

"Wait a minute; you've actually got some?"

"Of course, I have. I wasn't so stupid to engage in sex with you without considering the consequences"

00000000000000000000

She tried five different ones. Never telling him the results; only trying another. How she could piss enough for five, let alone six tests was nothing short of amazing to him. The door opened. Now he would have his answer. Was he gonna be a dad, or what? "Well?" he asked. "I'm pregnant, Ben. You're gonna be a father"

Despite the fact that he should've been jumping for joy, his heart sank into his stomach and burned cold. He felt faint. "I-I-I'm gonna be a daddy?" he trembled. "Yeah, Ben; you're gonna be a father"

_What now_, he thought, _what am I gonna do?_

"What now?" he asked. "I don't know, Ben. I honestly don't know. Do we tell our parents?"

Ben was stunned. Could they actually tell their parents? Would their parents freak if told? "We tell 'em. It's the only thing we can do. I mean they're gonna find out you're pregnant eventually. Nobody'll be able to miss "that" when it comes up"

He was right. It was the only thing they could do. If they found out at a later date about "them" they would be all hell to pay; there was no doubt about that. But how could they tell them? "We'll tell them tonight, Ben. We'll sit them down and just tell them straight out that I'm having your kid". She had a way of making things sound more threatening than they actually were; one more thing on the list of her many talents.

00000000000000000000

They sat down and turned the TV on. Nothing good on; there's never anything good on. But their minds weren't focused on the TV. They were gonna be frigging parents; that was more than distracting.

On came channel 8. "_In other news today, Doctor Jasmine Watson, renowned criminal psychiatrist and sister of super hero "Danny Phantom" has given birth to her first child today…_" Gwen changed the channel; people having children were the last thing that they needed to hear, even if it was Danny Phantom's sister. Silently she wondered if they would ever see Danny again. The time-travel aspect was a lot more plausible now.

"That's all it ever seems to be; celebrity babies. It makes me sick" she chanted. "I know. What makes them think that we even wanna hear about it?" he replied. "I know. Sick bastards". Idle conversation couldn't mask the fear they both felt; nothing could. "So-o-o-o-o, what do we do till they get here?" he asked. She didn't understand the meaning behind his question. She knew what he meant, but she didn't know why he was even asking it. What could they do? They were royally fucked.

Due to their own stupidity they were about to become parents; at the age of seventeen; and as cousins. In spite of all that, Ben was just bored. He wanted to "pop the question" to her, that was definitely on the top of his list. But he didn't even have a ring. _There's that fake gold one, I got from that carnival last year. But she wouldn't accept that would she? Would she?_ But time was running out. He'd have a better chance of doing it now, than doing it later; a much better chance. _Screw it! I'm gonna ask._ "Wait here" he said, and darted up to his room.

He came down a minute later, both hands in pockets. "What is it?" she asked. "Nothing, Gwen".

00000000000000000000

Five minutes passed before she bothered to ask. "Why did you go upstairs?" "Just needed to take a piss" "Really?" "You got a problem with that?" "Yeah. When people go for a piss, they don't usually come downstairs looking like they've stolen something. What did you do upstairs?" Her question was answered by a kiss. "But what about…?" another kiss.

She pushed him down onto the couch and straddled him; beginning to kiss him ravenously as she did so. What did she have to lose? His hands grabbed her ass. One of them slid up her skirt and gave her ass a nice squeeze. Her butt felt good.

Gwen then slid her hands over his chest and gripped his shirt. His free hand in response, pressed against her stomach and slid upwards. He pulled her hands away from his chest. "Don't move for a sec" he said. "Why?"

Something landed in her palm; she got up to look at it. A ring. It was a plastic ring, but a ring none-the-less. She looked at him in shock. "Will you…," he asked ", will you marry me?"

"Be-Be-Be-Ben, Wh-wh-wh-what?"

"I mean it, Gwen. Will you marry me? I know we've only ju…" she kissed him quickly and then shoved the ring on her finger. "I'll get you a real one later. So…is that a yes?"

"Of course it is, Ben. Of course I'll marry you" They kissed again.

In the space of a few hours they had found out that they were going to have a child and gotten engaged. Nothing could ruin it for them now; nothing except a deadly witch who was after them. That could ruin it, if she kept her promise.

00000000000000000000

8:30. and still no sign of the adults. They could be suffering from traffic problems. But traffic problems couldn't take this many hours could they? "Where the hell are they?" he bemoaned. "I haven't got a clue, Ben. So stop asking"

He knew she was right. He had to stop asking; this was the third time in half an hour. The adults being late were the least of his worries however. What the hell would they do to him when they found out that he'd got his cousin pregnant? They were still late though.

"I'm gonna call them" he announced.

"Yeah, Ben," she said ", you do that. I'm gonna get something to eat"

00000000000000000000

He dialed them up, but to no avail. He tried again; no answer. Again, again, again, again, and again; but still no answer; Where the hell where they? "I gather you haven't reached them" Gwen chuckled. "What do you think?" "Well, first things first, I don't appreciate you tone. Secondly, I can see on your face that you haven't reached them; and you probably won't. So come and get some spaghetti". She'd made him spaghetti; Gwen had made him supper.

00000000000000000000

Gwen wasn't the best cook in the world; but her food was certainly a change from the couscous his mother usually made.

He turned the TV on again. "_Mrs. Watson has been avoiding our reporters and camera-men. In other news tonight, the super-hero Spider-Man has announced his intentions to leave the "Avengers", his reasons are still unknown; fellow teammate Kim Possible had this to say "Spider-Man has his reasons, and I agree with them. It's his decision to leave the team". And that's all for this evening, I'm Mark Coleman, and you've been watching the evening report_".

"That's all it is these days, Gwen; friggin' super-heroes" "Well, Ben, you're a superhero as well, you know" "I know; But I'm not one of those "in your face" ones" "Yeah right. Says you" "What's that mean?" "Have you seen yourself in hero-mode?" "So you're just gonna stand there and be snide; is that it?" "Pretty much"

Finally the phone rang. _FINALLY!_ "Hello?" he answered. The response he got was laughter; feminine laughter. He knew who it was. "What do you want, Kalva?" he growled. "I'm gonna keep good on my promise, Tennyson. I'm gonna get you and your cousin". Gwen took notice when he spoke the witch's voice. "Put me on loudspeaker, Ben. I want both you, and that bitch to hear this. DO IT!" Ben complied, and the room filled with her voice. "Hi, there Gwen; I've got something special belonging to you and Ben" "What've you got?" she growled.

"Stay away, Gwen. Don't listen to anything she…" SMACK! Her father was silenced with what sounded like the most vicious of all punches. Kalva had their parents. "Let them go" Gwen screamed. "Oh, no, Gwen; I will never let them go. You and your beau are gonna suffer before I erase you" "Why? We haven't done anything to you" "Not now you won't. NOW you never will have"

"What do you want?" Ben demanded. "Nothing, Tennyson. I want nothing but silence from the two of you; remember what I said last time: Silence Will Fall" "What did we do to you?" "That's my little secret. Now silence! Silence forever". The line went dead, leaving them to their fear. "I'm scared, Ben" "I know. I am too". They hugged tightly and began to cry.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Somebody was at the door; Ben reacted by grabbing the Omnitrix, Gwen reacted by grabbing a nearby kitchen knife.

It was Gwen who opened the door. Neither she, nor Ben was expecting these visitors: It was a clean shaven, nicely dressed adult Danny Phantom, and much to Gwen's horror, shock and surprise: herself as an adult.

After a period of three seconds, Danny spoke. "Right, kids, this is where it gets complicated"

_Excelsior! What a chapter, eh? They've just gotten engaged, found out that they're gonna have a kid, and their world is about to end; what's next? Well you'll have to find out next time on Summer Lust. Toodles!_


	8. Preview and Apology

**Preview and Apology**

_Hi guys! First of all, I'd just like to thank you all for the views and support Summer Lust has received. When I took control of this story back in 2011 I had no idea that it would be received so well. Honestly, no idea!_

_ Now, I need to get a few things off of my chest here and now. _

_Firstly, I've been receiving a lot of reviews, anonymous and signed, asking me to continue the story. My answer is: "I am planning to continue the story, I'm just going through some personal things at the moment and need to focus my attentions on that. I'm also in the middle of giving each of the chapters a little polish, while giving myself time to think up the next chapter."_

_Secondly, a little while after chapter 8 went into limbo I started work on a spin-off. I called that spin-off "The First Day". "First Day" focused on the interim between chapters 5 & 6. It's supposed to be about the beginning of the weekend we read about in the opening of chapter 6. Well "First Day" went into limbo, too. But recently I've been planning a few new fan-fics; you can read about them on my profile, and as I begun planning them out my thoughts drifted back to "First Day"._

_Lastly, I certainly haven't forgotten my fans, even the anonymous ones, so I'll respond to a few anonymous reviews and thank a few now: One, an anonymous reviewer by the name of "It was okay but" complained about the ages of Ben & Gwen in chapter 1, and I respond with "Read chapter 2, there's a disclaimer that explains my main reasons for doing so."; Two, one of the anonymous reviewers just using the name of "Guest" requested pictures. I can't tell if they were joking or not, but would anyone else like pictures? If so, then why doesn't a good artist stand up and volunteer for the job? I wouldn't really mind if you did. Just PM me if you feel up to it. Now I'd like to thank a few people for their continued support: Magic Basher54986, whose advice and open mind is one of the reasons I'm still working on Summer Lust (Go check out his fics. They're good.), Mr. BG, I'm a fan of his Bwen stuff and was extremely happy when I received a review from him, godhunter6789, I was extremely tickled pink by this one; it honestly made my day, benxgwenfan, this review came at the perfect time; I was extremely low, and suffering from a serious case of depression, this review stopped me from discontinuing the story altogether, and I'd also like to thank: MyFantasticFantasies, Diamond-Crest, ER99, bennet001, Angel Kiya and Walkman100; their reviews were also a crucial part of getting me "back on the horse". The rest of you, know who you are. 'Cause I just wanna say thanks again!_

_In response to the overwhelmingly positive feedback I've decided to release this currently un-finished "First Day" chapter as a preview to tide fans over till the release of chapter 8 and as a gift to say "Sorry for the wait!" It was partially beta'd by bennet001. For his help, I say yet another round of thanks!_

_So here it is folks, "Summer Lust: The First Day"!_

00000000000000000000

"You know where we are, and you've got the number; so, you do know what to do if something goes wrong, don't you?" his mother pressed.

"Yes, mom, I know." Ben's tone of voice was almost condescending in his reply. His mother glared at him, rather than lecture. It was hard to lecture a teenage boy who used a condescending tone to his own mother; as she, along with her husband, was already running late for their retreat. Her niece's parents were going too. It was arranged that Gwen would pop in on Ben to make sure that he didn't burn the house down, or throw a party to end all parties while they were gone.

Sandra Tennyson knew that since Gwen had moved back to town, both Ben and she had been spending time together… a lot of time. She didn't really see anything wrong with that, though. She spent loads of time with her cousin when she was a kid. So why did she still feel that something was off about it? She shrugged it off as her husband exited the kitchen with their lunches. She heard Ben shudder in sickness as he caught sight of the food: whole meal sandwiches with couscous filling. Sandra didn't really like the fact that her only child didn't entirely approve of their "hippie" life-style.

Ben never let them know outright that he disliked their lifestyle, he didn't even dislike it that much himself. It was just the diet he had it in for. Night-in and night-out, all that he ever had for dinner was nauseating health food. He always kept relatively silent, though. He didn't want to insult his parents or their beliefs by telling them that the food was gross. That would be plain rude. No; he never told them it was sickening, he just occasionally groaned when a mutant plant was placed in front of him for eats.

"Well that's everything," her husband announced ", all except for us."

"That can be sorted." Sandra said as she strode excitedly to the open door, wiggling her magnificent buttocks for the feasting eyes of her enthralled husband as he followed.

00000000000000000000

It didn't take ages, but Ben sighed happily when his parents finally left. Their fussiness, his mother's in particular, was aggravating. He hadn't even let them know about the Omnitrix; he shuddered at the thought of what they would do to him if they ever found out. But he put all those troubles aside and began to grin. Gwen was coming over. It would still be a few hours yet, till she came; seeing as they'd both agreed on a two hour wait, so as to preclude the possibility of Ben's parents coming back.

Till then he had to wait. But what could he do in the meantime? He was bored. And with his cousin-cum-girlfriend coming, he couldn't be bothered with most of his usual stuff; he was too horny to think straight.

_Wait a minute!_, he thought, _I've still got Gwen's stockings! _That was it! He had found his distraction in the form of her stockings. She'd gifted them to him about one-and-a-half months ago, just after their reunion sex. They were in his room, and THEY were the perfect thing to instrument his release.

He jogged upstairs with his burning lust throbbing against his pants painfully. His fevered mind fixating on the stockings that he had hidden somewhere in his closet, along with a few other things, namely condoms and some other articles of "clothing" Gwen had given him. Those were for during sex. _Come to think of it_, he thought, _I've got lots of Gwen's clothes hidden over my room_.

Gwen always kept some of her clothes in his room. Since her return they'd done it five times in addition to the time during her family's welcome back party. She'd slept over on two of those times, and now made sure to keep a spare outfit in his room; along with the garter-belt, stockings, panties and bra she decided to store there. Of course there was also a bikini, as well as a bathing suit that they'd hidden. In total, Gwen had two spare outfits, a sexy outfit, a bathing suit, a bikini, three spare pairs of erotic panties, one pair of regular panties, two normal pairs of stockings, one pair of fishnets, a normal pair of shoes and a sexy pair of heels hidden in his room.

One would be amazed that his parents hadn't seen any of it. But when you've got a watch that allows you to turn into other aliens, and when one of those forms is a super-intelligent mini alien, you come up with some pretty nifty hiding spots. Why Gwen practically had half a wardrobe of stuff in his room.

The door to his room was only closed over when he reached it. He remembered that he'd left his room in a hurry to help his parents leave. He kicked the door open and, with feral eyes, darted towards his closet. He flung the doors of it open and pulled out his "Sumo Slammer" trading card collector's box. He took the padlock off, opened it and pulled out the tray that held the cards. His eyes fell on the prize beneath: Gwen's stockings. "Score!" he yelled, as he threw the tray of cards aside.

Ben walked over to his bed slowly and placed himself on it. His right hand seized the stockings and his left threw the box aside before undoing his belt and jeans. He kicked his shoes off and pushed his pants down to his knees. Next came his shirt; he dropped the stockings into his lap; they caught on his granite-stiff cock, and pulled his shirt off. He leant forward and pushed his pants, under-pants and socks off.

Ben was now naked; naked and ready to wank like hell. He grabbed the soft item in his lap and slowly dragged one leg over his engorged cock, gasping loudly as the material brushed against the exposed bell-end; the other leg went into his mouth. This was the first time he'd actually done this since she gave them to him; it was probably why he could taste sweat as he sucked on the leg.

He tightened his grip on his cock and began pounding furiously. For every suck there was a pound, for every pound there was a suck. Suck, pound, suck, pound, suck, pound, suck and pound: It was five minutes of this before he came savagely. Blast after blast shot into the leg, soaking it, making it darker.

"CHRIST!"

With his body wrecked and worn out, he collapsed onto the bed. Exhausted couldn't even begin to cover it; Ben was wiped. Somehow, during his intense masturbation session, all of the air had vanished from his lungs. Every fresh gulp of air he took in gave him relief. But he knew that it wouldn't be enough. His orgasm had wiped him to the point that he felt his eyelids become heavier, and heavier, and heavier. He felt weak.

00000000000000000000

BANG! BANG! BANG! His eyes shot open instantly. Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he realized that he'd been asleep for nearly two hours. There could only be one person knocking at his front door like this, at this time. Gwen.

Looking around, he saw that he was naked and that her stockings were wrapped around his cock; well, one leg of them anyway. The other leg had its foot resting on his throat.

BANG! BANG! BANG! There she went again. He didn't really have the time to think of something. He just pulled his pants back on, his shirt, and then his socks and shoes. Her stockings? In his haste, he shoved them into his pants.

Gwen knocked again, BANG! BANG! BANG! , and he raced downstairs, faster than he went up, and opened the door.

00000000000000000000

She was smiling at him as he swung the door open. Ben's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he saw her outfit: a very,_very_short skirt that showed off her legs, knee-high leather boots, a dark blue, form hugging top; and above all, he could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her erect nipples proved it.

"Hi" she purred.

"Um…uh…ah, hi" he stammered nervously. Every molecule of her was practically screaming seduction. Her hungered gaze, her attire; everything was on fire. She had a fair sized bag slung over her shoulder; Ben could only guess at what it contained. "Well?" she asked.

"What?"

"Are you going to invite me in?"

In all the haste and hunger he'd forgotten to ask her in. Ben had forgotten to ask his cousin/lover/girlfriend to come in. "Well?" she asked again. "Oh, uh yeah, come in" he managed; his arm held up in a feeble greeting. "Thanks." Her hand brushed against his chest softly as she slowly walked in. He took a few steps back, admiring her again, as she closed the door, leaving them alone to themselves.

"I gather, from the look on your face, that I look good."

It was a mere mumble, then Ben came out with in reply. "You look hot" he then added.

"Thanks, Ben."

Before he could think another thought, she pushed him against the door and pressed her mouth against his, deeply. Her soft and wet tongue barged into his mouth; it found his and began to war with it; attacking it, coiling around it like a snake. His hands flew to her shoulders and pulled her in tightly.

It was Gwen that began sucking his saliva out impatiently. He knew that she was swallowing it; he could hear her, so he started to suck her mouth, hoping to swallow hers.

Her left hand was still resting on his chest while her right ghosted over his bulge. It felt softer somehow, almost like he'd stashed something in there. She squeezed him as she sucked his tongue dry.

But he couldn't let this be the only thing they did. His left hand left her shoulder and flew around to the front to grab at her breast._Oh_, the flesh felt so good against his hand; especially as he massaged it. A quick pinch of her nipple, and she broke the kiss to gasp loudly. "Ben! Oh, fuck!" Somehow, though, she wasn't satisfied. After all, this weekend wasn't just sex; it was love, sex, and the exploration of forbidden pleasures.

She grabbed both of his hands and shoved them onto her ass. Ben got the idea. His hands slid under her incredibly short skirt and grabbed her ass. The ass-flesh he held was just as exquisite as her tit-flesh; made even better by the fact that she wasn't wearing panties. Her grip on his cock tightened drastically when she felt him slide a finger into her rear hole. She contracted her hole around him as she dove in for another kiss, attacking his mouth with ferocious hunger. Reluctantly, though; she broke the kiss and slowly pulled his hands away from her backside.

The look on his face wasn't a glare, but it sure as hell wasn't a happy one; it was one of those disappointed looks that say "Why?" in a feeble manner. "Ben," she said. ", I've just got here. Why don't we save something for later?" Ben was tempted to say no and persist for sex, but the look of love in her eyes cooled him down. He loved her and she loved him; it was that simple. "Okay. But you'd better make it up to me later."

"Oh, you bet your wonderfully formed ass I will."

"Yours or mine?" he asked.

"Yours or mine, what?" she returned.

"Your perfectly formed ass or mine?"

"Well I can't really see mine, I like yours, so…" she suggested, "Wanna call it a draw?"

"Hell yeah, I've actually been quite fond of my own ass for some time…" he trailed off comically.

Gwen focused her eyes on the bulge in his pants. She knew that he wasn't hard anymore; the bulge looked soft. And she could tell that he was avoiding her gaze now. She knew why. The nervous look she got as their eyes locked was a dead give-away. She remembered how it felt in her hand minutes earlier; very, very soft. "I-I'm sorry" he muttered sheepishly.

"Why?" she asked

"Because it's…It's…Oh, I don't know. I really am sorry."

"Ben" she started. "I might not have left them here if I'd thought you wouldn't do something like that. It's okay."

"You're okay with it?"

"Ben, I remember you doing it before…"

"I'm not on about that, Gwen. I know that you're okay with it."

"What do you mean then?"

"I mean that they're wrapped around my cock."

"I'm okay with that too." And she tongue kissed him to prove it, using the opportunity to shove her left hand into his pants and pull her stockings out. She could see the gooey, still wet Jizz loads in the left leg. The right leg looked damp. That was the clue. Gwen now knew exactly what Ben had been doing to them. "Kinky" she purred, before kissing him again. "Perhaps we'd better wash…" he broke the kiss to say, "Oh, no, you don't Ben. There's plenty more where that came from, remember?" She spat, before breaking off his reply… by kissing him again. He broke the kiss again when a thought crept up. "What are we gonna do with them then?"

Gwen sighed. Ben_did_have a point. They could wash them. But to her that seemed like such a waste. Luckily, though, that thought caused an idea. Ben could see that she had an idea. And from the look on her face it was a good one. Because whenever she usually had an idea, he got scared.

"Close your eyes, Ben."

"Why?"

"Just_close them_" she breathed into his ear sensually. He complied, and waited for about a second before he was told to open them again. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I want you to take my skirt off, then my boots."

"But, Gwen, the windows…"

Gwen was way ahead of him, and darted around the lower floor of his house quickly, closing every curtain there was before he could say a word. The clicking of the heels on her boots sounded like a type-writer against the kitchen floor. She returned to the living room and sat on the arm of the couch, letting herself fall back onto it. As he approached her, she scooted upwards, letting herself rest fully on the couch, and opened her arms. "Come to me" she said. "Take off my skirt, then my boots." He complied slowly, coming to rest his hips on the arm of the couch, as his face came level with her crotch.

"Do it!" she commanded. Wordlessly, he grabbed the hem of her skirt and dragged it down to just below her vagina. Instantly, his face was hit with her aroma. He breathed her smell in; through his nostrils, through his mouth. Inhaling her smell sent fire through his veins. His pumping heart looked in awe at the plump, glistening mound in-between her legs.

A look of arousal or encouragement from Gwen would've been futile. All of Ben's attentions were focused on her mesmerizing love-pudding. The strain on his rigid member was as painful as it could be: blinding sexual pain, the pleasurable kind. "Fuck!" he groaned, now frozen to the spot; his gaze fixated on her mound.

Gwen was equally frozen in the moment. Both the desire for sex overriding her senses, as-well as her other ideas.

Slowly, moving her hands to the skirt, she slid it down a little more, leaving Ben's hands ghosting over her hips, and the skirt at her knees. It was only then that he noticed the stockings were no-longer in her hands. He didn't have to look far to find them: they were on the floor; right next to the couch. He looked back up at her, her face was telling him to continue where she left off; he nodded in acknowledgement as his hands came to rest against her hips. Taking a few seconds to breathe her in again, he slowly moved his hands to the front of her skirt; grabbed it, and slowly used his knees to push himself off of the couch. The second his knees hit the floor, he began to pull at the skirt gently; easing it off inch-by-inch. As it reached her ankles, she lifted her legs high, and kicked it off herself; leaving her in only her shirt and boots. Ben immediately put the mini skirt on the floor and stood up. The bulge in his pants was blatantly visible and he made no attempt to hide it. He was proud of it. But he knew that sex was still out of the question; he still had to remove her boots, which she was presenting to him. Her outstretched legs directed themselves towards him. A surreptitious smile crossed her face as she lowered her left leg slightly and retracted her right. She extended her left leg, slowly moving it toward him; the tip of it pressing against his gut softly. He let out a guttural groan of lust and moved toward the couch; only stopping when his shins were pressing into the side.

Ben let out another guttural groan, followed by another cry of "Fuck!" when Gwen started dragging the tip of her boot along his stomach; drawing circles on him. The circles slowly travelling upwards over his collar-bone, over his neck, stopping on his chin; the tip brushing against the underside of his bottom lip. He took a whiff of the leather and opened his lips. She gently eased the tip into his mouth; going in till the tip was past his front-teeth. Seconds passed before either of them made so much as a thought. Ben, guided by his lust and love for the sensual creature lying beneath him, with part of her boot in his mouth, closed his lips around her leather covered foot; kissing it, sucking it seconds later.

There were no heights too great for these two. Ben & Gwen Tennyson; the explorers of forbidden pleasure, enjoying everything there was to offer from each other. In the heat of sex there was next-to-nothing that they wouldn't do; locked in the throes of pleasure and orgasm, their souls joined since the age of 12; they knew true pleasure.

Instantly, he sucked more of her boot into his mouth; the sensation of her toes wiggling inside, making him gasp. His tongue now ran along the bottom of it, tasting it; as pretty much the entire thing was in his mouth. The tip of the boot, touching the back of his mouth, nearly gagging him, was ignored as he let his hands creep up towards the rim; his fingers reaching for the zip.

Pinching the zip gently with a finger and thumb, he began to pull it down slowly; easing it down bit-by-bit; his fingers touching her sweaty leg. The instant thought of more untold pleasure hit him and made him drag the zip down the rest of the way, suck the boot more furiously in excitement, and move his hand away from the zip.

Annoyingly, Ben found he couldn't go any further. In order to move on to the next sensation he would have to end the current one: sucking on the leather-covered foot of the sweat bathed beauty beneath him. The call of the next pleasure soon became too great for hesitation; and he pulled back, slowly, and heard the boot come sliding out with a pop. He almost came when he saw the glisten his saliva had left. His hand crept, with its partner, down to Gwen's ankle; as did his face, inhaling her sweaty smell, growing hungry for her.

Gwen's surreptitious, aroused smile encouraged him to go further; to push the limits. His response was to gently pull the boot away from her and gaze at the uncovered sight. Her entire left leg was dripping with sweat, making it match the rest of her. She offered another smile to him. That was the cue to indulge his appetite. He shot forward again; his tongue extended far beyond his lips, and ran it down the sweaty leg, his lips closing over it as he began to suck up her clammy moistness.

Ben was right. It was good. Drinking her sweat was good. It was especially good when he travelled upward and his mouth found the balls of her feet. He sucked hard, not letting anything go to waste.

00000000000000000000

It was all so much for her. Watching and feeling her lover/cousin suck the sweat from off of her leg, to feeling his mouth on her foot. It would only get better when he sucked her foot. And now it reached breaking point. It was too early for sex, but Dammit she wanted to cum so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o bad. The only option she had at the moment was a good old fashioned finger fuck. Yes! That would suffice till later.

Her aching cunt eagerly accepted her fingers, contracting around them, hugging them tightly. She knew that it was no-where near as good as the real deal, just as Ben had said the same about jacking himself off. But, as she began to pump, she couldn't deny how good it felt: the slow yet deep, and ever so hard thrusts of her fingers.

00000000000000000000

Ben knew she was fingering herself. He could hear the squelching and gasping coming from her, but his tightly closed eyes prevented him from gazing. And, in all honesty, he didn't really care about watching Gwen finger himself. He was too absorbed in his own ecstatic pleasure to even respond to her. But he did know that she was enjoying the attention his mouth was giving to her left foot, Just as he was enjoying the feeling and taste of it. But sucking on the ball alone was like only eating the cherry off the top of a cake; tasty, but still redundant. There was so much flesh that hadn't been explored, so many pleasures to engage. Ben wanted more than just one of them; he wanted the lot. He wanted the sensations, he wanted the un-told experiences.

Gwen's ecstatic gasps heightened to a scream as his mouth moved from the ball of her foot to the sole. His mouth seal breaking as he ran his tongue across her skin. Instantly, he was hit with a wave of blinding taste he'd only brushed against before. Dripping, tangy saliva coated the bottom of her foot as he reached the end. He pulled her foot against his face; scared he would lose her flesh for good, and retracted his tongue.

His nerves were wrecked. Pure, blinding lust had driven the air from his lungs. Each gasp felt like heaven for his body, especially when he gave her toes a feeble kiss.

Gwen, however, wasn't even thinking of air. Her thoughts were solely about climax. It almost made Ben jealous as he looked at her face. Not a single inch of discomfort could be seen. Her perfect face just radiated satisfaction. The closed eyes and soft smile gave him new life as he watched.

00000000000000000000

Gwen reached her musical climax with relative ease. All of her initial plans were forgotten in a swirl of carnal delights. Whatever she had planned when she'd asked Ben to take off her boots and skirt, was gone. But she wasn't bothered. There would always be other times to indulge _those _desires, whatever they were.

But she had a new set of ideas now. A whole new wave of corruption sweeping across her, gave her thoughts of forbidden pleasure she'd never had before, new and tantalizing thoughts to indulge. And from the look on his face; he was having them too. His end-to-end smile and sparkling eyes, devoured her image as his mouth had done her foot not forty seconds ago. He licked his drying lips and gave her toes one last kiss before letting her leg rest back on the arm of the couch.

"Get on the floor," she said. "I've got an idea."

"What?" he asked.

"Just do it, doofus." She commanded, as she sat up and took her top off, revealing bra-less tits. The kind of tits that, a guy like, him found as perfection; not too big, and certainly not too small. The ultimate set, in short.

Ben complied silently; taking slow step after slow step backwards until he stopped at five feet away, and dropped to the ground solidly; waiting for her move. He didn't have to wait long. Her slimy, saliva covered foot fell off of the couch; stopping only a semi-inch from the ground; while her right, still wearing its boot, swung over her left and left a near-enough naked Gwen sitting on the couch.

"What's next?" he asked.

Gwen just smiled; remembering their other times, and how they'd both enjoyed a little pain with their pleasure; pain and pleasure after all, were indivisible at times; and replied with nothing but her own end-to-end grin; licking her lips after.

"Get ready for a mind-blowing orgasm" she said.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"I mean this, Ben: Strip!" He knew she was referring to his entire attire. Her wigwagging hand was the biggest clue; it was waving up and down. Ben noiselessly complied, striping to his underwear in seconds; not caring where he threw his clothes.

"Those too," she gestured towards the underwear. "Or do you want me to remove them for you?" she added with a sexy purr.

"Erm," he spoke thoughtfully, excited by her suggestion. "Would you?"

"Well…" she started. It was obvious from the look on her face that she was as excited by the prospect as he was.

Gwen licked her lips slowly. Enough of her mouth was left open for a slow and agonizingly erotic vision as she slid her tongue in slow snaking circles across her glistening lips. "_...ok…_" she whispered.

Ben's black and green, cotton boxers ached and pulsated as she un-evenly stood up. Her perfect breasts jiggling softly as she hobbled over to him; she was, in every sense of the word, perfect.

Sure, he'd seen porn and various other erotic images of women. But not a single one he'd ever seen could compare to the one he was looking at now; the one that was getting onto her knees and edging closer; the one who he'd known his entire life: his cousin.

Throughout the years, every day, he'd thought about their relationship. He knew the incredible wrongness of pursuing a relationship with his cousin, but the whole incest thing never really bothered him. He loved her. She loved him. It was just that simple. Not even the thought of pregnancy scared him. In fact, he'd wanted to be a dad for a while. But for Gwen to be the mother; he'd be lying if he said that it didn't make him want it more.

She wasn't his cousin. She'd never been his cousin. Gwen was always destined to be his mate, just as he was for her: the perfect couple; the perfect child; the perfect family.

But the perfect family needs making. Ben sure as hell wasn't going to become a father by looking at her gravity-defying tits; he wasn't that lucky. But…who was he to complain? It just meant he got to fuck her all the more; the perfect added bonus.

"Well, Ben…?" she asked, standing before him in all her glory.

He took a breath before he answered. Ben wanted to savour every moment of this as he had done so many times before. "You look great" he answered. ", just as you always do." That was the answer she was waiting for: a simple compliment. She thanked him with a smile, and then dropped to her knees; her breasts made an impressionable slap against his thighs as she landed; a slap that was music to his ears and food for his lust.


End file.
